Break Away
by littleAliengrl
Summary: SoulxMaka. After Maka discovers that Soul might love her, it leaves her in shock. To add to the drama, a new guy at Shibusen has taken an interest in her. Maka finds herself caught in an unlikely love triangle. Who will be her weapon in the end?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Had this idea in mind for a while. Ever since Soul let go of the whole 'being cool' thing, he's actually started becoming pretty cool himself. It was also sort of inspired from episode six where Black Star told Tsubaki that Soul would be his weapon from then on. By the end, everyone figured out which meister and weapon belonged together and that's the theme of this story. I hope you all like it. _

**Break Away**

_Chapter 1: Realisation_

Maka opened her eyes wearily to maniacal sun's rays coming in through her curtains. She blinked once, twice before sitting up on her elbows.

"Oh...thank god. It's Saturday. Mmm...I've already overslept, though. Soul's probably been up a while and waiting for breakfast."

Maka swung her feet over the bed side and slipped her feet into her slippers. She yawned as she walked groggily towards her door and to the bathroom to do her morning routine. She walked into the kitchen and sure enough, Soul was already dressed and reading the newspaper at the table. Maka bit the inside of her cheek as she approached him.

"You could've just woken me up, ya know?"

"As if I could. You're a pretty heavy sleeper. Anyway, I didn't want to disturb you. You look so tired and gloomy -erm gloomier than usual," Soul said, correcting himself

Maka frowned at him. "Exams. They're starting to take their toll on me."

"You're already a model student. Slacking off a bit might do some good for you," Soul said matter-of-factly.

Maka snorted. "I'm not you."

She grabbed the toast mid-air as the toaster rung. She popped it into her mouth and began chewing bitterly. Soul watched her silently as she cooked an omelet over the stove. Maka chose to ignore this. She moved the pan about and added some vegetable oil. She turned them over and over until they were fried and then set them down in front of Soul.

"Eat up."

"Not like I don't want extra for myself but aren't you gonna eat?"

"I'll grab something on the way out. I'm spending the day with Tsubaki today. If you invite Black Star or Kidd over, please for heaven's sake clean up after yourselves."

"Yeah, yeah. You just go, already."

Blair popped out of nowhere and landed in Soul's lap. She turned back to her human form, and was now straddling him. Maka froze at this as she watched Soul's usual reaction; falls over and his nose starts bleeding.

"You..." Her shoulders began trembling from rage as she watched Blair begin to rub her breasts against his face."Why do you guys have to go at it so early in the morning?!" Maka screeched.

Soul had turned his head the other way, the blood running down his chin.

"G-get off...get off me."

"You guys!" Maka shrieked. She took off a slipper and threw it at them. Blair jumped out of the way it and it hit Soul smack in the face.

"Ahhh! What gives?!"

Soul turned to glare at Maka who was holding her other slipper up menacingly. He began crawling backwards until he hit the wall. Maka kicked him out the window.

"That idiot," Maka murmured, her face flushing. "All men are idiots...

* * *

Tsubaki pointed to window and coaxing Maka to come closer. Maka obliged and walked over to where she was. She stared at the black sleeved dress with a long V-neck. It had shimmers of glitter hear and there and some glass beads at the top.

"It's so expensive but I think it would like really good on you," Tsubaki said cheerily.

Maka sighed. "I doubt it. It says that it only comes in one size and the bust size is made for someone more like you."

"Oh, Maka, come now. You don't need to be ashamed of your breasts. They're fine just the way they are."

"That's not what I hear," Maka mumbled. "And it sucks that at my age, I still haven't developed any."

"I-it's fine, really. Don't worry about it. W-well, shall we go into this store? The clothes here seem to suit you," Tsubaki said, sweetly.

Maka nodded numbly as she dragged her feet along. Today just wasn't her day. Stupid Soul and Blair had been going at it and in front of her no less! She had no idea why it pissed her off so much, it just did.

She began looking through different racks of clothes, not really paying much attention with her mind too far out. With exams and her soul assignments, it was really hard to find any time for herself. She pulled out blue short-sleeved hoodie and chose a pair of converse.

She took them to go and just as she and Tsubaki were on their way out, she bumped into a guy who was walking in. His arm shot out and wound itself around her waist. Maka knocked herself out of her stupor and pulled away. She dusted herself off and bent down to pick up her bag. The guy beat her to it and held it out for her.

"Th-thank you," Maka stuttered, holding her bag to her chest.

"Your welcome...Maka Albarn," he said with a lavishing smile.

"I- You know me?" Maka asked, pointing a finger at herself.

He chuckled. "No, but I've certainly heard of you from my other school. You're a lot more famous than you think. My name is Akabara Jin; I just transferred to Shibusen." He gave a brief bow before taking Maka's hand in his. "I very much look forward to attending class with you. You're...a lot more cuter in person."

"H-huh?" Maka couldn't help but get a bit flustered at his words. She had never had anyone else call her cute before, if you exclude her crazy dad.

He smiled his charming smile. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to meet you. Well, farewell then, until Monday." He kissed her hand before he continued on his way.

A blushing Tsubaki appeared beside Maka. "Oh oh oh! D-did that guy just confess to you?! Wahh! He's so cute b-but you musn't!!" she exclaimed, shaking her head vigorously.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"That guy was just hitting on you, Maka. I don't think Soul would've liked it very much," Tsubaki said, biting her lip in worry.

"Soul?" Maka frowned. "What does any of this have to do with Soul?"

Tsubaki blinked. "Because...well, I've always thought that you and Soul were together."

"Whaaat? Me...and that- that pervert?! No, absolutely not!!" Maka shouted, walking ahead of her.

"Really? That's too bad, I think Soul loves you."

"L-love? You're mistaken, I'm sure." Maka turned her head and began walking faster.

Tsubaki matched her pace, swishing her bags from side to side. Her pony-tail bounced along as she caught up with Maka.

She smiled her kind smile and nodded. "Yes, I'm almost sure he does."

"No...no. That's impossible."

"You think so?"

"Tsubaki, I'm sorry. I just remembered there's something I have to do at home. Bye!"

"Maka, wait!"

Maka began dashing off and didn't stop until she made it home. As she tiredly made her way up to her apartment, she could hear the sound of Soul and Black Star laughing it up. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her key. As she stepped inside, she suddenly heard a vase break.

Two heads turned in her direction with mortal shock on their faces. Maka nodded in acknowledgement and trudged her way toward her room.

"Um...Maka?" Soul asked uncertainly.

"I'm going to my room. Don't bother me."

Before he could say another word, she had shut her bedroom door behind her. Black Star and Soul exchanged uneasy glances.

"What's wrong with her?" Black Star asked, scratching his head.

"I dunno. She was being her usual violent self this morning. It's not like her to be this gloomy- well, actually it is."

"Maybe she's just feeling sick because usually she'd be pissed at us for breaking something."

"Us? Who's the one who bumped into it?" Soul said, shooting an accusatory look at Black Star. He grabbed a broom and began sweeping up the shards of glass.

"Yeah, uhh sorry about that. I'll pay for it, ya know," he said, grinning.

"Damn right you will or else Maka will throw a fit."

* * *

_He...loves me? But how can that be...?'_

Maka lay outstretched on her bed, her hand pressed against her forehead as she looked up at her ceiling. She turned over on her side, pressing her face against her pillow. On her nightstand was a picture of her and Soul. The picture had been forcibly taken on Soul's part, but he had agreed to do it none-the-less for Maka. She had her arm looped through his while Soul refused to smile no matter how many times the picture had been taken.

_'No, that's ludicrous. We've been partners and friends for so long...Maybe Tsubaki was just imagining things.'_

Maka immediately sat up, her heart beat racing furiously at the sound of the knock on her door. She wiped her sweaty bangs away from her eyes and hesitantly said, "Y-yeah?"

"Maka, you alright?"

"I'm fine!" she squeaked. She covered her mouth, swallowing. "I'm...I'm fine, really."

"...Well, okay. If you don't want to talk about it, it's cool. Good night."

"Yeah, night!" Maka called after him.

She could see Soul's shadow lingering on at the doorway for a moment before he retreated back to his room. It shook her to see Soul's soul wavering the way it was. She understood why. Maka had always told Soul what was on her mind even if it took her a while to open up. She sighed as she laid back down, hugging her pillow to her chest in hopes of silencing it.

_'I know it's impossible and that I'll probably be laughed at if I ask but it just has to be brought out into the open. I'll ask him...tomorrow.'_

* * *

Maka tied her pigtails up in a flurry as she hurried out her bedroom door, in doing so bumping into Soul as he came out of his room. They stared at each other for a long moment, before Maka just had to avert her gaze.

"I...I have to go already. Can you make breakfast yourself?"

"Sure, but what do you have to do that you're in such a hurry for?" Soul inquired, shoving a hand into his pocket.

"Nothing, really. I'm just not very hungry this morning," Maka explained, cheerfully.

"Hmm...

"Well, bye!"

Maka brushed past him, her book bag swishing at her side as she slammed the apartment door behind her. She leaned against the door frame for a minute, her eyes saddening. She bowed her head, letting her chin rest against her chest.

_'Just one day. After school and it'll all be over.'_

She quickly ran off towards Shibusen. At the entrance, she saw Tsubaki eagerly awaiting her arrival.

"Maka, are you alright? I think I said some things yesterday that I probably shouldn't have. I'm sorry if I offended you."

Maka smiled. "It's no problem. I was just...surprised is all!" she chirped. "Come on, let's go! The bell will ring soon."

She grabbed Tsubaki's hand and dragged her along behind her. They sat at their assigned seats a minute before the bell rang. Tsubaki cupped her hand inconspicuously as she leaned toward Maka's seat in front of her.

"Umm...are you sure you're alright? I'm really worried about you."

Maka shook her head. "I'm fine, really. I couldn't be in more high spirits if I tried. My exam scores are coming in on friday and I can't wait to see how well I did!"

Tsubaki didn't seem quite convinced but decided to leave it at that for now. She inclined her head in understanding.

"...Alright, then. I trust that you'll tell me about it sooner or later."

Maka's eyes widened at this but didn't turn around to look at her. She was regretting this. As Stein began his class, she spaced out for a minute that she didn't even notice when Soul had sat down next to her. She whirled on him.

"Why're you late this time?" she hissed.

"This kid in the hallway picked a fight with me on the way," Soul said irritably.

Maka sighed. "You just can't learn to walk away, can you?"

"Not when my reputation is on the line. I wasn't about to let that guy show me up," he whispered harshly.

Just as Maka opened her mouth to retort, Stein commanded the attention of his class. He rolled toward this new guy in doing so rolling out into the hallway and crashing into the wall. He came rolling back in his seat, adjusting his glasses.

"Everyone, we have a new transfer student today. He's from Shibusen's sister school. Please treat him well."

The guy bowed at the class, flashing his charming smile. "My name is Akabara Jin. I'm pleased to meet you all."

"It's the guy from yesterday," Maka and Tsubaki breathed.

Soul slammed his hands down against the bench, his nostrils flaring angrily.

"Bastard! You're the one from before!" he snarled.

The whole room turned to look at him, surprised by his outburst. Stein adjusted his glasses as he stared from Soul to Jin.

"Will one of you care to explain?"

Jin smiled. "Well, it would appear that I just made my first enemy of the day. Apparently Soul doesn't seem to like me very much already."

"W-what?" Soul gawked.

"Soul, he's new here so I expect for everyone to treat him justly. That doesn't exempt you," Stein said, leaning his elbows on his desk.

"But he- he!"

"Enough. Jin take a seat of your liking." Stein waved his arm in the direction of the benches.

Jin obliged and began walking up the steps with long, intended strides.He stopped beside Soul's sulking form. He slowly turned in his direction, hate and scorn filling his garnet eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Move, if you please. I like this seat, I would like to sit here," Jin said, an edge of bitter-sweetness to his silky voice.

"Do you need your eyes checked? I already sit here, lame brain."

"Soul! Relinquish your seat to him right now."

Soul grumbled as he stood up and went to go sit next to Ox. Jin smiled endearingly at Maka, taking her hand in his and kissing it. The class erupted in a flurry of whispers at this, and Maka couldn't help the blush making its way across her face. Soul raised an eyebrow at this but didn't initiate any opinion of any kind for once like he normally would.

"Settle down, you guys! Class is now in session."

Stein turned to the board and began writing the day's notes. Maka tried her best to keep from looking over at Jin who was busily taking in everything Stein was saying. She could barely concentrate much less ignore the looks most girls gave her. As soon as the lunch bell rang, Maka got her things and ran out of the classroom. Tsubaki soon followed after her, grabbing her bento along as she went. She grabbed Maka by the sleeve of her shirt and smiled sweetly at her.

"Want to eat lunch with me? Let's go to the courtyard."

"I'm not very hungry but I'm always in want of your company," Maka said, smiling back.

They walked outside together to the courtyard and sat down on a picnic bench. Tsubaki glanced at Maka's sullen face as she glanced down. She could hear her stomach rumbling clearly over the sounds of the other students talking.

"Maka...? Yesterday you told me you skipped breakfast and then you ran off before we could have lunch together. I don't like you skipping meals. Tell me you at least had dinner when you got back home last night. And breakfast; you had breakfast this morning, right?" she pressed.

Maka shook her head. "I...was in a hurry. But I'm fine though!" she said, holding a hand up in dismissal.

"I can't believe that when I hear your stomach grumbling that way. Please, I really would like to share my lunch with you," Tsubaki pleaded.

"It's fine, really. I'm just so nervous and confused that I can't eat lately."

"I knew it. What I said yesterday really did bother you. I'm truly sorry, Maka. Please don't let it bother you, I must've misinterpreted something is all. "

"It did bother me...sorry to get defensive but Soul is my partner and most importantly my best friend. Why must everyone assume that just because a female meister and a male weapon partner up means that they'll end up getting married like my mother and father did?"

"Don't worry about it, Maka. Even if it's not in _that _way, I know that Soul really cares for you. As bother a partner and friend," Tsubaki said, squeezing her hand. Maka allowed a smile to show. Tsubaki's smile was contageous. "Besides...that new transfer student seems awfully cute and seems to have taken an interest in you."

Maka blushed. "He- he was just being nice."

"I'm sure he doesn't go around kissing every girl's hand he sees," Tsubaki giggled.

Maka raised a finger to comment but found her eyes began drooping. She felt the bench tilt and she was out before she hit the grass.

Tsubaki stood up sharply, fear in her eyes. "Maka!"

"Maka!! What's wrong with you?!" Soul shouted. Soul came bounding down from the third floor window. He landed in a crouch and began running toward Maka. Jin was by her side in an instant and had scooped her up into his arms. Maka's head lolled to the side.

Soul frowned. "I had everything under control."

"I can see that. What if you hadn't been here fast enough? What if it had been a much more desperate situation, would you have been able to help her then?" Jin asked coldly, narrowing his eyes.

Soul struggled with his words as he watched him walk off with Maka. Tsubaki was by Soul's side in the next instant.

"What happened?"

"She hasn't eaten since yesterday. She must not be used to skipping meals."

"But...why? It's not like her to do something like this."

"I'm afraid this is my fault. I made her worry needlessly," Tsubaki said, biting her lip.

"What did you tell her?"

"I'm afraid I can't say but it's not really much of a point anymore, Soul. Please leave it at that or Maka will worry more."

"...Alright."

Soul stared off meaningfully in the direction Maka had been taken to. He crunched his hands into fists. He began walking off toward where Kidd and Black Star were waiting, his retreating back expressing much more feeling than the mask he had put on. Tsubaki watched him go with a sense of dread. She bit her lip, her bangs hiding her face from view.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. I'll try to get working on the second chapter as soon as I can. Plz R/R if you want another chapter.


	2. Denial

A/N: Nothing much to say here except enjoy! SoulxMaka forever!!

**Break Away**

_Chapter 2: Denial_

Maka awoke in bed with a basin full of water beside her and soon noticed she wasn't alone. Jin was sitting on a chair backwards. He was leaning his chin on it, his blue bangs falling into his violet eyes. Maka jolted upright in bed only to have Jin place his hands on her shoulders and gently force her back down.

"Easy. I'm glad you're okay." Jin chuckled. "I know you're smart, Maka, so don't repeat the same mistake of missing a meal twice, alright?"

Maka blushed. She swore she hadn't done it on purpose. With everything that was going on with her and Soul, eating had been completely forgotten.

Jin reached into a bag from beside him and pulled out a burger and some fries. He gave Maka a kind smile as he handed them to her.

"I also took the liberty of getting you a bit of dessert. I hope you like lemon pie."

Maka was at a loss of what to say. "...Thank you, Jin."

Jin waved his hand in dismissal. "It's nothing. I don't want you to feel like you owe me." He paused. "Your friend...the one with red eyes was also worried. You should hurry up and eat so that you can show him you're better."

"Soul was?" Maka sighed. There she went having everyone worry over her.

"I'd better let you go so that you can eat." Jin stood up, slinging his book bag over his shoulder.

"Jin if you ever need anything, you just-

Jin's hand came over Maka's mouth to stop her rambling. He sighed irritably. "Just worry about getting better. I want to see you well again by tomorrow."

Jin's hand left her mouth, leaving Maka's face cherry red. She watched him disappear past the curtain and a moment later, it was lifted it up once more. Maka had thought he had forgotten something but when she looked up, she saw Soul staring down at her.

"Hey."

Maka blinked. "Hey."

The curtain rustled as he let it drop behind him. He went to stand at the foot of her bed, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Feeling better?" he murmured.

"Yeah...yeah, I feel a lot better." Maka smiled, not feeling it reach her eyes. "Sorry, I know I must've worried everyone."

Soul merely watched her for a moment before replying. "...Okay, good to hear. Che...sure did. Scared the hell out of all of us. Look, I brought you your homework from Stein's class." Soul dropped a text book into her lap as well as a booklet full of multiple choice questions.

"Thank you, Soul. I really appreciate it," Maka chirped, smiling brightly.

"Sure...Well, I just came for that." Soul sighed as he turned his eyes away. "I'm cooking dinner tonight and you're eating every last bite, got it?"

Maka nodded.

"Good. As soon as you're done eating, call your dad and get him to drive you home."

With that, Soul grabbed the curtain and tossed it aside. Maka's voice caught in her throat. She couldn't speak...

Maka bowed her head, letting her pig tails droop in front of her. She then took notice of the food next to her and felt her stomach grumble painfully. She reached out for the burger, taking a large bite before stuffing a few fries down along with it. She grabbed the beverage Jin had provided to wash it down.

* * *

Maka looked outside the car window with a bored expression. She could see the street lamps flickering on and off and street lights above them were set to stop. She was leaning her chin against her palm. She hadn't said a word to her father since he had arrived to pick her. She could tell by the tension in the car that her father desperately wanted to talk to her, but tonight she just wasn't in the mood to try and cooperate with her pervy father.

"Maka...? Is something wrong?"

Maka was silent for a moment, letting her eyes stray to her feet. She then rose her head and turned to look at her father with a serious expression.

"Dad...I must be crazy if I'm going to you for this, but what should I do if there's this guy that might possibly like me?" Maka murmured, her hand brushing off invisible lint on her skirt.

Spirit's eyes widened. "Don't tell me that-

"Dad! I'm speaking hypothetically! Please follow along with me!"

"Yes, yes, of course. Well umm...do you_ hypothetically _like this guy?"

Maka bit her lip. "I don't know...I don't think so. He and I have been friends for too long that the boundary between friends for us is in drawn in between. I don't think a relationship with him is possible or at least that's what I tell myself."

"Then don't you think that if you even have to question it that perhaps you like this boy as well?"

Maka stared at him. "No...no. No no no. That's...

"Impossible? I think not. The sky's the limit, Maka. You don't always need a reason to love someone. I certainly didn't with your mother."

"And look how that turned out," Maka muttered bitterly.

Spirit knew he was digging his own grave. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, trying hard to resist slamming his head against the horn. He steadied himself after a moment and turned to Maka with a pleasant smile.

"Well, Maka...that's erm- what I mean to say is that love can be shown in many ways. I know you see me as a despicable man, but there's so much more to your old man than just lady chasing. I just want you to know that despite everything...I still love your mom very much," Spirit said, his eyes softening.

Maka was touched by the sentiment but it soon died on her when her father suddenly turned to his left and began whistling at a couple of large-breasted females sitting at a bus stop. Maka hit her father upside the head with a book she had pulled out from seemingly nowhere.

"I'm walking!!" she shouted.

"Maka! Maka, don't! Please, I lost control there for a second. And you're still recovering, Maka, please come back to daddy!!" he cried.

Maka sighed as she watched her father cling to her ankle in a desperate attempt to keep her inside the car. She looked up at the stoplights, seeing it almost set to go. She sighed to herself as she shook her father off and agreed to get back in.

"I'm really sorry about that."

Spirit grit his teeth, feeling himself break a sweat."

"That's enough, dad. Forget it. You have a useless habit that you can't get rid of for even your wife or kid," Maka whispered.

Spirit had nothing to say to that so the rest of the ride home was driven in silence. He pulled over in front of her apartment. Maka grabbed her book bag and climbed out of the car. Just as she took a few steps from the car her father called out to her.

"Listen...If anything, I hope I managed to help in some way."

Without waiting for her to answer, Spirit drove away leaving Maka to ponder his words a bit. She trudged up to her apartment door, sighing heavily before raising her hand to knock. The door swung open before she touched it, and saw Soul blinking back at her. He raised an eyebrow at her raised fist.

"Who says you need to knock on your own door? Besides, don't you have keys."

Maka reached into her pocket, only pulling out lint. Soul rolled his eyes as he dragged her into the apartment.

"You're useless, get in here."

Maka yelped as she almost tripped over a rug. She tried her best to keep up with his long strides. Soul made her sit down in front of the table. He placed a plate of meat loaf, mashed potatoes smothered in gravy as well as green beans.

Soul smirked. "This should tempt you."

Soul sat in front of her and waited expectantly. Maka blushed at his gaze, staring from the food to her weapon.

"Well, what're you waiting for? Eat. I'm gonna make sure you never skip another meal. You're gonna eat it and you're gonna enjoy it," Soul threatened.

"But what about you?" Maka inquired. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"I ate a little while before you came."

"Okay."

Maka sliced a piece of meat loaf and began chewing. She sighed in bliss. Soul was so much better at cooking than her. Sure she had her share of great recipes but Soul had a real knack for it. Soul merely watched her eat, his head tilted to the side as his mouth covered his hand.

Maka picked up a green bean and popped it into her mouth. She then fixed her eyes upon Soul who was studying her ever so intently.

"Soul...there's something I've been meaning to ask you?"

"So? Go ahead. Shoot."

Maka took a shaky breath as she swallowed the green bean. "Do you...umm do you l-like someone?"

Soul stared at her. "No, I don't l-like someone," he mimicked, snickering.

Maka frowned. "Be serious."

"You mean a crush?" he asked off-handedly. "A girl from class or something?"

"Yeah...something like that. Well, do you?" Maka asked, not knowing what she was hoping for.

"Nah, I'm not looking for some one right now." Soul leaned back in his seat, putting his feet up on the table. "That's too much of a hassle. First you have to confess and then you have to stand around like an idiot for the answer. After that, if all goes well for a guy, he'll have to pay for everything and hear about nothing but stupid gossip and cramps."

Maka blinked. "Umm...alright?"

"Yeah. So...why are you asking?" Soul asked, a hint of smugness in his tone.

Maka bit the inside of her cheek as she glared at him. "Can't I be curious about my partner's personal life? But if you could have an ideal girlfriend, what would she be like?" she asked hesitantly.

Soul appeared surprised but managed to recompose himself. "Well...I like red-heads a lot and girls with huge breasts. Like Blair or Tsubaki."

Maka gave him a dead-panned expression.

"A chic that's easy and will let me lay my hands all over her," Soul said, grinning maniacally.

Maka rolled her eyes. "You are such a prick, you know that?"

"A little bit late for compliments." Soul chuckled. "Alright, then. I'll tell you how a real girlfriend should be." Soul stood up and walked over to Maka. He leaned over, picking up a pig tail so that he could whisper into her ear. "...Secret."

Maka felt shivers crawl up her spine at the feel of his breath against her ear. Soul smirked at her before turning to walk into his room.

_'So...was that a yes or no??'_

Maka helped herself to some more food, refusing to think over what Soul had told her. So was it still possible that he may like her, after all? Maka groaned. She had to push all thoughts away from her; she was being ridiculous. Even if Soul did like her, he wasn't stupid, he would know full well not to put her into that kind of position.

Maka nodded, trying to convince herself. _'I'm being so silly. Worrying about something like this...I should be studying anyway.'_

After cleaning up her dishes as well as the ones Soul had thoughtfully left for her, she dragged her body toward her bedroom door. She leaned against it for a moment, looking straight ahead at Soul's door. She could hear loud music blasting through from there. She smiled to herself after a moment.

_'Oh, Soul. I think I'm worried for nothing.'_

Maka turned the knob on her door, and shut it silently behind her. She turned out the light. She quickly changed into her night wear, and let herself drop onto her bed. Her hands fisted at the bed sheets as she wrapped herself in them. She turned over on her back, and stared at the ceiling for a moment before letting sleep take over.

* * *

Maka felt something pulling her into consciousness despite her attempts to resist. She could feel a slight weight on her legs, and when she tried to lift them they wouldn't budge. She blinked wearily up at the ceiling, seeing everything blurry for a few seconds before it all returned to normal. She groaned a bit as she tried to go back to sleep, but before she could close her eyes, Soul's face suddenly clouded her vision. Maka blinked up at him too tired to say anything until she realized her position.

Her eyes widened in horror as her eyes lowered to Soul's bare chest. The scar running diagonal running down his chest was open to her view. All he was wearing were his jeans as he straddled her. Soul raised an eyebrow at her as he readjusted himself on top of her.

"Finally...you're awake. Come on, we have school, remember?"

A strangled scream escaped Maka as she landed a punch on his draw and made him fall off the bed. Maka dragged herself up to her elbows as she watched him roll across her floor. Soul cursed as he untangled himself from the bedsheets he had tried to grab onto. He threw a death glare at Maka from his position on the floor.

"What the hell is the matter with you?!"

Maka pulled a pillow up to her chest to hide the spaghetti-strapped tank top she wore. She pulled down a strap that had been hanging below her shoulder. She wore tiny shorts that she only wore to bed because of the heat during the night. She only used them when their air conditioner would fail them.

Soul gave her a weird look. "What's with you? If you're trying to hide your measly breasts, don't worry about it. I'm not interested."

Maka blushed. "You're the one being weird coming in here like that. Get out so I can get dressed."

Soul tossed the bed sheets onto Maka as he stood up, waving distractedly as he walked to her bedroom door.

"Sure, sure."

A flustered Maka popped out of the covers, her teeth biting her pink lips. She growled as she tossed the sheets off of her and threw her legs over the side of her bed. For a moment, she sat there in glowering embarrassment until she realized she had little time to get ready for school. Quickly throwing on her usual school girl attire, she raced toward the kitchen. Soul had left some food on the table for her as well as a note.

**Just eat it, tiny tits. If you fatten up a bit, who knows, maybe you'll get as nice and curvy as Blair. XD**

Maka in her rage crumpled up the note and tossed it aside. Soul, that idiot! Just thinking about him and Blair made her blood boil. He knew how much she detested them together so why did he have to push her buttons like this?! Maka angrily ate her food, making loud crunching sounds as she ate her toast. She quickly gulped down her orange juice and dashed out the door. She checked her watch. If she hurried, she might still have some time to spare.

* * *

Maka ran across the courtyard of Shibusen in her desperation of getting their on time. She couldn't ever risk being late. Being the model student that she was, she couldn't be late. She was just like the white rabbit in Alice in Wonderland minus the pocket watch and hat.

Just as she was about to turn the corner, she heard a couple of girls mention her name as well as some obscene things. Maka came to a halt and pressed her back against a wall to listen in. She usually wasn't one to listen in on conversations but she was involved in this particular one.

"That chick was faking it yesterday. Anyone with eyes could tell she was just trying to get attention. It's bad enough that she already has Soul to herself and now she's chasing after the new transfer student too. What the hell."

"That bitch isn't even pretty. Why do those guys even bother with her?

"Did Maka honestly think that it would be normal for a guy and girl to live together and have nothing happen? Girls like her disgust me."

Maka grit her teeth, her nails digging into her arm to keep from lunging at them. She shook her head vigorously. If they thought they were getting away with this, they had another thing coming. Soul had always told her not fight a meaningless fight, but she was just as prideful as he was. Something like this wouldn't stop her.

Before she could so much as take one step forward, she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder. She was mildly surprised at the touch. She looked from the pale hand and up the red long-sleeved arm and met the face she had only met just days before. Jin gave her a stern look, telling her that she should stay where she was. He walked forward, walking right into the girls' conversation and interrupted them.

"Trash-talking a school mate like that is despicable." Jin narrowed his eyes. "If you have enough time to ridiculously gossip like this then perhaps you can improve your evening wear." He gestured at their flimsy outfits to which a few of them blushed at. "While I may have just met Maka, my idea of her is an honest, hard working girl. See if any of you _ladies _could ever be half of who she is. Come now, Maka."

Jin held his hand out and the girls watched in surprise as Maka's hand appeared from the beside the wall. He pulled her to him, giving her an endearing look. He pulled Maka in front of him as if showing off an achievement. He smirked at their embarrassed expressions as he laid his head atop of Maka's head and gripped her arms in his hands.

"Let this be a lesson. Go."

Not waiting too be told twice, the girls followed his order and disappeared in a manner of seconds. Jin let go of Maka after a moment. Maka turned back to him with a grateful and bashful expression.

"Th-thanks. This is the second time you've helped me."

"Not at all. I was raised into a family of five other girls with me being the youngest. My mother and father taught me that being a gentleman is a man's top priority; to make the girl feel safe and comfortable. I'm sorry if you didn't want any intrusion on your confrontation, but it's not my nature to leave a girl alone."

Maka smiled. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Jin looked like he wanted to say something, but the one minute bell rang just then. Maka jumped at the sound and began to run for it.

"Sorry! I'll see you in class!" she called over her shoulder.

Maka sprinted into the classroom, her hair in a disarray and her cheeks flushed from running. She climbed the stairs up to her bench, and sat down with a satisfying smile. Just in time. She began taking out her homework from last night that she had done while was in the nurse's office. It was too easy, she had finished it all in twenty minutes tops. Professor Stein said that they would be having their exam grades passed out today as well as a review coming up in a few days. She was only too eager to see how much she had improved since last semester.

She looked up as Jin made his way towards her. He sat next to her, flashing a smile at her. She was confused. Why was he sitting- Oh, that's right. Professor Stein had made Soul give his seat up to Jin. Her brain was still a little jumbled from all the chaos from the day before.

Speak of the devil, Soul walked in just as the final bell rang and headed toward his seat next to Ox.

"Soul, how's it possible that when you get to school before me, you always end up last to get in."

Soul shrugged. "I don't know."

Maka rolled her eyes as she got back to her work. Professor Stein began going over the homework assignment. After they finished, he began passing the next assignment; a list of choosing one famous meister or weapon from the past and doing a book report about them. For extra credit, you make a model that represents the meister or weapon. Maka giggled with glee. It sounded like a fun assignment.

During lunch her friends fussed over her episode from the day before. She tried her best to assure them that she was fine, but they didn't look all that convinced. Tsubaki arranged for a slumber party at her and Black Star's house in doing so kicking out all the boys including Black Star and the only girls allowed her Maka, Liz, and Patty. She thought it would be a good way to get Maka's mind off her troubles. Maka agreed, only too happy to spend a rare night with her female friends.

After school, Maka went up to the bulletin board to choose out an extra credit assignment. Something located in Death City. Aha! Just above her there was a mission to exterminate a kishin that had been wrecking havoc on the west side. She reached out to grab it only to suddenly be pushed forward against the board, and watched cross-eyed as someone grabbed her extra credit mission.

"You're squishing me!!" she protested.

As if suddenly realising Maka was there, the guy pulled back and let her breath. She turned around to yell obscenities only to see that it was Soul non-chalantly gazing back at her.

"So...I'm guessing you're not up for leaving the city tonight."

Maka nodded. "Yeah, and also I need you to take me to the market. We're running short on supplies."

"Alright, let's go."

They headed outside and toward Soul's motorcycle, the one he had gone through pains to get. Maka remembered chipping in for half while Soul worked for the rest by bussing tables at a diner. She also recalled going there to order something and teased him about it. She would invite the rest of the gang to hang out, making him nearly bust a vein from their cruel jokes.

Soul swung one leg over his motorcycle, and leaned forward as Maka got on. She straddled the seat and leaned forward to wrap her arms around Soul's waist. Soul kicked off from the ground and the motorcycle roared to life as they shot off toward the market.

_'I'm so glad...Being like this with Soul is how things should be.'_

She tightened her hold on Soul's waist as she leaned her forehead against his back. She smiled. His back...it's so lean and reliable. She knew that she could count on Soul for anything and for that she truly cared for him. She clenched at his shirt where she could almost feel the scar underneath. The scar he had gotten...for _her _sake.

_'The sky's the limit, Maka. You don't always need a reason to love someone.'_

Maka jolted upright at this, her hold on Soul loosening as her father's words from the previous night came back to her. She slowly shook her head from side to side. No, no...Why was she suddenly thinking of this now?

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Look forward to more SoulxMakaness very soon. Plz R/R for me if you want me to continue.


	3. Sleep Over

A/N: Here you go. Tried to update as fast as I could. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thanks, Li'L Lawliet for your critiscim and for you suggestion about the sleep over.

**Break Away**

_Chapter 3: Sleep Over_

Kidd narrowed his eyes. "One wrong move and you're dead...

Black Star was sweating by the bullets as his hand inched forward. "Umm...go fish."

"Damnit!"

Kidd pounded his fists down on top of the table, making the bowls of chips quake for a moment. He reached into the deck of cards, huffing indignantly until he came up with a five. Soul watched his cards carefully. He always managed to maintain such a poker face that his other two friends lacked. He calmly placed a card down on the table to Kidd and Black Star's surprise.

"Uno!" Black Star yelled, jumping onto his chair. "Hell yeah! Number one remember that!"

Soul and Kidd exchanged glances before turning back to Black Star with questioning looks.

"Umm...we're playing go fish, remember?" Soul asked, placing his last cards on the table.

He was the winner.

"What?! Soul, you'll pay for that!" Black Star hollered.

"Go fish...Uno? I thought we were playing to see who had the most cards. I have exactly eight, my favorite symmetrical number," Kidd sighed happily.

"Yeah, yeah. I win, losers," Soul snickered.

Soul grabbed the towers of Oreo cookies they had been using in place of chips. Black Star sat back in his chair scornfully, his arms crossed over his chest.

"It sucks...being kicked out of my own house." Black Star sighed. "...What do you think the girls are doing?"

"Probably doing each others make up, facials, watching asian drama, playing truth or dare and the ever popular gossiping about boys," Kidd murmured in one breath.

Soul and Black Star stared at him. Kidd slowly rose his head back up to look at them. He raised an eyebrow.

"What? I live with Patty and Liz, remember?"

"What do you guys say we go on over and crash their party?" Black Star suggested maniacally. "We can tape everything they're doing and broadcast around Death City!!"

"Yeah, if you want four angry girls after you, then sure go right ahead," Soul said nonchalantly. He rose up from his chair and headed to the living room. He flipped himself onto the couch, reaching for the remote on sofa arm. He began flipping through channels. His frowned deepened with each switch. "What the- ? There's nothing but chick flicks here...

Kidd and Black Star had now joined him and sure enough, there was nothing but dramas on. Soul grit his teeth together.

"Maka...

"Whoah! Wait! Leave it there!" Black Star shouted, wrestling for the remote.

He changed it back a few channels were a hand was sliding down a car window with a squeak. He leaned back comfortably on the couch.

"Heh...my favorite part in Titanic," he grinned.

Kidd rolled his eyes. "Let's forget t.v. for now. Do you have any movies to put on?"

"Oh yeah, Maka and I rented a couple of movies a few days ago. Lemme go get 'em."

Soul got up once more and headed into his room for them. He came back with a three DVDs in his hands. He wore a perplexed expression when he saw his friends weren't on the couch anymore. He placed the DVDs down on the coffee table and began calling out to them.

"You guys?"

Soul raised an eyebrow at the sounds of snickers coming from Maka's room. One hand shoved in his pocket, he walked over to her room and gently pushed the door aside. He gave a dead-panned look at Black Star who was raiding Maka's drawer.

"What're you doing...?"

Behind him, Soul could hear Kidd flushing the toilet. He came out, cleaning his hands with a towel in a dignified manner. He cracked one eye open as he saw Black Star lift up one of Maka's bras.

"Umm...Damn! I forgot to fold the paper!!" he cried.

Kidd slowly sank to Soul's feet in which he quickly moved away from. Soul walked over to wear Black Star seemed to be amusing himself. He leaned against the wall beside the drawer his friend was looking through.

"You know you're gonna have to put those back, right?"

Black Star let out a laugh. "She's a double A! That's hilarious!! Kidd get up and come look at this!!"

Soul rolled his eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw that Kidd has shriveled up into a ball and was now muttering dark things to himself. Soul sat on Maka's bed, staring around. It was boring, ordinary, and way too clean. Just like always.

"What I don't like is that Maka's been really weird lately," Soul muttered.

"Maybe it has something to do with that pretty boy who transferred a week ago. I don't like him...he's taking my stage away!" Black Star muttered, his hands crunching into fists.

"Forget that Akabara bastard. I don't care who she hangs out with. I just want to know what's up with Maka these days."

"Hey, check out Maka's fruity bra!" Black Star exclaimed, holding up the cherries and banana patterned bra.

Soul looked like he wanted to claw his face off. Black Star could be such an idiot at times like these...actually he could pretty much be an idiot all the time. Kidd was still on the floor. He was whispering if he should go and check if he really had forgotten to fold the toilet paper.

"Just go already, dammit!!" Soul yelled, nudging his side with his foot.

"I don't wanna...it's too late. I'm sorry I was born..."

Soul sighed heavily as he flipped backward onto Maka's bed. It was difficult being patient. For as long as he had known her, he knew that she was a serious and complicated person. Like if he was any different. It was rare that Soul would talk about his past. There was still so much he hadn't told Maka yet.

He grasped at the material of his shirt where he remembered Maka's tight grip over him. She had loosened her hold over him after a moment as if frightened. Girls confused him so much.

Black star walked over to Kidd holding a black and white vertically striped bra.

"Look what I got."

Kidd slowly looked up. "This...is perfectly symmetrical!!" He leaped to his feet with joy, holding it up to eye level by a single finger.

"Heh...thought that would cheer you up," Black Star said proudly, hands at his hips.

At the sound of a loud slam of the front door, Soul sat up and listened. He could hear faint voices as well as footsteps coming toward the room.

"Shit! Maka's home!"

Black Star panicked as he snatched the bra from Kidd and stuffed it back into the jumbled mess he had made in Maka's drawer. He quickly ran to hide under the bed but Soul kicked him out before he had a chance.

"Go find your own hiding place! It's your own damn fault!" he hissed.

Black Star muttered curses as he went to hide in the closet. Kidd glanced around him frantically until he saw Maka's curtains. He quickly ducked behind them just as the door to Maka's room burst open.

Soul began sweating bullets as the bed squeaked beneath the person who had laid down. Wait a minute...that laugh. Blair?? He heard another laugh who seemed to be male...Oh shit.

"Oh, you're so naughty!" Blair mewled. "You sure know how to treat a woman."

Soul's eyes nearly burst from their sockets when he saw clothes falling to the floor. He turned over to the side and squeezed his eyes shut. So much for an all guy's night...

* * *

"What do you think the guys are up to?"

"I don't know. I blocked those perverted channels so they can't be having too much fun," Maka laughed, dipping her spoon into the large bucket of ice cream they were all sharing.

The girls laughed out loud at this. Tsubaki and Patty were sitting on her bed while Liz and Maka were sprawled across the floor pigging out. Tsubaki walked over to her closet and held out an armful of movies.

"Let's watch Titanic. I know that's one of Black Star's favorite."

"It can wait a bit," Liz said, stretching across her sleeping bag. "Let's play truth or dare."

"There's an idea!" Patty giggled.

Tsubaki smiled. "Let me go grab an empty bottle from the kitchen."

Soon all of them were gathered around in a circle with the lights turned off and lit candles surrounding them. They insisted that since Tsubaki was the hostess that she should have the first spin. She spun the bottle and it went straight back to her. Tsubaki laughed softly before taking another spin. This time it pointed at Liz who leaned forward eagerly.

"Truth or Dare, Liz?"

"Dare. I'm not afraid. I've done crazier things when Patty and I were living on the streets. Do you worst," Liz smirked.

Tsubaki placed a pensive finger on her chin. "Umm...Go erm- go next door and ring the door bell. Then run away before they see you!" she chirped.

They all boo'ed at this.

"You can make her do whatever you want. It doesn't matter how ridiculous," Maka said.

"Um...umm...I dare you to change Black Star's shampoo to hair dye! It's the orange bottle."

Liz nodded, smiling. "Done and done."

She ran to the bathroom and chaos ensued. They could hear a lot of strange sounds coming from across the hall. Liz came back dusting her hands with a satisfied look.

"Good one, Tsubaki. Now it's my turn.

Liz grinned as she spun the bottle and watched it slowly point at...Maka. She glanced up, putting on a fierce expression as she prepared for what was to come.

"D-dare."

"Nah, nah. I'm curious to see what you'll reveal if you say truth," Liz said, leaning back against the bed's edge.

"Uh...okay? Go ahead."

"What is the steamiest dream you've ever had?"

Tsubaki and Maka blushed in unison at the question. Patty fell over laughing, holding her sides as she rolled around on the bed.

"The- the steamiest dream...I've had is one with Soul and Kidd in it."

Maka covered her face. Everyone raised their eyebrows at this and stared at her. Maka shrank back at this, pressing a pillow to her face.

"And?" Liz pressed.

"And...it was only them in the dream," Maka murmured, gripping the pillow tighter.

Liz whistled. "Yaio, huh? Well, now that I think about it they both have really hot bodies and...No! No! I must stop this way of thinking! Let's move on, Maka, you take a spin now."

Maka did as instructed and let the bottle spin and spin until eventually it was pointing in Tsubaki's direction.

"Oh, I don't seem to have very much imagination. Truth or Dare?"

"Umm...dare? No, no! Umm...erm- truth!" Tsubaki said quickly.

Liz wagged her finger at Tsubaki. "Can't change your mind now."

"Then...I'm ready."

"I dare you to call Black Star and tell him that you're one of his teachers from school and that you have the hots for him."

Tsubaki blushed. "I...I can't do that! That's too much!"

"It's alright, all it takes is one call," Liz insisted.

"O-okay."

Tsubaki reached out for her own cell phone but Liz stopped her in time. She shook her head from side to side as she held out her own cell phone.

"Don't. He'll recognize that it's you. Use mine, it's a private number."

"Alright, thank you."

Tsubaki fidgeted as she waited for Black Star to pick up. She put it on speaker so that they could all hear. Five rings later, a breathless Black Star was whispering harshly back into her ear.

"Who is this?! They're gonna hear me!"

They all raised an eyebrow at this. They could hear something squeaking in the background and a mixture of two people moaning in unison.

"Make this quick!!"

The squeaking stopped and the moaning stopped altogether. They could hear a voice asking, "What was that?"

"Shit! Shit!" Black Star cursed.

After a moment or two, they must've figured it was nothing and the squeaking continued. Maka's face was contorted with shock and repulsion.

"What in the world??" she whispered.

"Who is this, seriously? I'm gonna get caught!"

"...This is one of your teachers from Shibusen."

"What? What're you doing-

"Just called to say that I've been watching you carefully," Tsubaki said in a seductive voice unfamiliar to her. "I really, really have the hots for you. It's hard to restrain myself while I walk by your class room."

"What the hell?!" Black Star lowered his voice after a moment. "Who is this? Damn you...

"I'll see you on Monday. Make sure to wear a fishnet shirt and extremely tight pants for me."

"Like I would! I'm hanging up!"

They all fell over laughing at this. Tsubaki wiped the tears from her eyes as she handed the phone back to Liz. She then spun the bottle, and it was now facing Patty who had eagerly been awaiting her turn.

"Go for it, Patty," Liz said, winking at her sister.

Patty grinned back at her as she grasped the bottle in her hands. She then placed it in the center of their circle and let it spin until it was pointing at Maka.

Maka groaned. "Not again...

"Yes! Be prepared!" Patty cheered.

* * *

Soul's eyes fluttered open at the sounds of Black Star's snoring. Stupid Blair and her boy toy had kept him up all night. He had barely got any sleep at all. He groaned as he turned to his side, and began crawling out from under the bed. He snapped his fingers repeatedly.

"You guys...hey! They're gone, you can come out now."

The door to the closet swung open revealing Black Star wrapped in one of Maka's blankets. He blinked wearily up at Soul before slowly rising to his feet and let the blanket pool around him. Kidd stuck his head from the curtain, and walked out from behind them. The heavy, deep circles beneath his golden irises shone that he hadn't gotten much sleep either.

"What time is it?" Kidd mumbled, rubbing his eyes a bit.

"Let's see...it's a quarter past let's haul ass out of here!" Soul yelled.

Just as they all made a break for the door, Soul grabbed Black Star and pointed at Maka's drawer then her closet.

"Put everything back the way it was," he ordered.

Black Star groaned as he hurriedly went over to the drawer. He began folding them all one by one. Soul ran to the kitchen and then checked the living room. Blair and her _friend _really had left. But it was only a matter of time before Maka got home. Soul tried to busy himself with breakfast. He whipped up a batch of pancakes for all of them. He served some for Kidd as he sat down at the counter.

"Thank you...When do you think Maka comes home?"

"She said she'd be here in the evening so we can expect her home soon."

"That's right, because of the events with Blair and a tragedy I'd rather forget...I couldn't ask you this. Are you and Maka together?"

Soul slowly turned an expressionless gaze to Kidd who matched his look. He shook his head from side to side as he leaned against the sink.

"Don't be stupid, Kidd. I don't know where you get these ideas from."

"So you and Maka have no intimate relationship of the sort?"

"No. Why? Do _you_ want to go out with her?" Soul snorted.

Kidd narrowed his eyes. "Don't joke around."

Black Star came into the kitchen at the smell of fresh pancakes. He sat on a stool beside Kidd, not noticing the change of air in the room.

"Hey, serve me some, pal!"

Soul placed some on his plate as he turned back to Kidd. His eyes furrowed.

"What're you getting at?"

"I'm saying that if you don't act soon Akabara will move in on her." Kidd began slicing at one of his pancakes. "Don't you think a change of heart is in order?"

Soul rolled his eyes. "You can think whatever you want."

Black Star blinked, his mouth full of pancakes. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," Soul immediately replied.

It wasn't long before Maka soon got home. She walked into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear. Apparently she had had fun at Tsubaki's slumber party.

"Hey, guys. How was your guy's night?"

All three of them exchanged glasses and suddenly became ill at the thought. All three of them forced a smile on their faces. Though it looked more like each of them had sucked on an extremely sour lemon. Maka raised an eyebrow at this as she leaned in the kitchen doorway.

"O...kay? Well, I'll be in my room if you guys need me, alright?"

"Sure," Soul said. He turned his back so that he could fix himself some pancakes for himself.

* * *

Maka sighed as she placed her sleeping bag back in her closet. She laid back in her bed as she thought about the previous night events. Patty had dared her to call Jin and ask him out for next weekend. She had gotten his voice mail so she was still-

Her cell phone was now ringing from her pocket. Maka reached in and saw Jin's name on it. She sighed as she flipped her phone open and pressed the talk button.

"H-hi...? Oh, hey, it's you Jin," Maka laughed shakily. "You got my message? Oh, right. About that...you're agreeing to go?!"

Maka nearly dropped her phone as she sat there in shock. What was she supposed to? She didn't actually think he would say yes. In her mind, Jin had called her and asked her about it and then they would just end up laughing together. This was **NOT** funny!! Not in the least...

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Oh, yeah and in case some of you were wondering, Maka didn't ask Black Star about those noises she heard through the phone because she knew that would give Tsubaki away. Plz R/R if you want the next chapter.


	4. Date with Destiny

A/N: Not much to say except enjoy. :D

**Break Away**

_Chapter 4: Date with Destiny_

Maka sighed glumly as she stared at the dresses scattered across her bed. She had kind of been hoping to borrow some money from her mom. But these days she was always out of town on business meetings. When she tried her father, he couldn't stop apologizing long enough for her to get a word in. So she had to choose a dress she already owned.

She grabbed the black dress she had worn to the Christmas party but shook her head. She then picked up a blue/green sleeved one with faded glitter. She slipped it over her body feeling a bit stiff in it. Tsubaki had insisted the first time she tried it on that it looked good on her, but trying it on now made her feel strange. It was really tight. Either she had gained weight or the fashion designer who made it had run out of material.

Maka stared at herself in the mirror, not pleased with her reflection. She looked way too awkward in it; like a twig of some sort. She tore off the sleeves and the hem of her dress a few inches above her knee. She sewed up the sleeves to make them look fluttery hanging below her shoulders. After deciding it wasn't enough, she tied a single silver ribbon around her waist.

Maka turned this way and that, checking every angle of her to make sure she looked fine. She then fashioned her hair into a complicated bun. After spending nearly an hour in her room trying to get ready, she finally came out. She walked into the living room where Soul was laying across the couch watching some karate tournament.

"Soul?"

"Hmm?"

Soul turned his neck to glance back at her. He stared at her for a few seconds, raising an eyebrow in question. He sat up as Maka walked over to him, the blush apparent on her face. She sat next to him, crossing one leg over the other.

"Do I look okay? Do I look weird?"

Soul chuckled. "Maka, you're always gonna look weird no matter what you do."

Maka huffed, biting the inside of her cheek. "Fine then! I'll go change!"

Just as she was about to get up and leave, Soul reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her down beside him. He smirked at her.

"It gives you a certain charm."

"Th-thanks," Maka stuttered.

"Hold on a sec." Soul reached out and grabbed the clip that was holding Maka's bun up. He ruffled her hair up. "There. That looks better."

Maka nodded. "That's nice of you to say."

"Well, what's there to do with a weird hairstyle like that. It's just not you," Soul said, his eyes turning back to watch the tournament.

Maka pressed her index fingers together. "I know I agreed to go with him but I can't dance to save my life. Soul, would it be too much if-

Soul pressed the off button on the remote and tossed it to the side. He swung his legs over the side of the couch, and wordlessly offered a hand to her. Maka stared at a few seconds before smiling and accepting. Soul pulled her to her feet, placing one hand in hers' and the other at the small of her back.

"I'm not wearing shoes so don't stomp all over me, 'kay?"

"Yeah."

Soul let go of her hand momentarily to turn on the radio. He switched it to a jazz station, and then turned back to Maka with a smile. It was a slow, easy dance to move along to. Maka smiled up at Soul as he slowly spun her away from him, and slowly brought her back to his arms. Her back was facing his as he led her through the dance.

Maka grinned. This wasn't so bad. It was pretty easy and Jin seemed like a pretty patient guy anyway. She squeaked when she felt Soul dip her backwards. He set her right in the next instant, his eyes turning dark as he advanced her in slow intended steps. Maka then noticed that the station had skipped to lambada; the forbidden dance.

Maka laughed quietly as she felt herself being backed up against the wall. Soul grinned playfully as he reached for her waist. He spun her about for a moment until he dipped her once more. She then glanced backward at the sound of knocking at the door.

Soul then set her upright once more, a smirk apparent on his face. He had just started placing her leg against his thigh in that certain position for typical

"Well, you're an even better dancer than I first thought. I remember when we shared out first dance in your soul. Wow...that sounded so weird, didn't it?" Maka laughed.

Soul sat on the couch's arm. "I know I am. And don't you forget it."

Maka smiled at him over her shoulder as she grabbed her purse. She went over to the door and opened it to reveal Jin in a dashing black dress up shirt and denim jeans. She smiled at him as she closed the door behind her.

"You look really cute, Maka. As always," Jin said, holding an arm out to her. "I think I'll be the envy of ever guy tonight."

* * *

Maka reached under the mat where the spare key was. Lately, she was so scatter-brained and kept forgetting her real key. That's why Soul now began leaving that certain key under the mat. She turned the key and jiggled the door knob open. The lamp as well as the t.v. was still turned on in the living room. She walked around the couch and saw Soul stretched out across it and sound asleep. She smiled a bit at this and then walked to her room for a blanket. She came back and draped a blanket over his body.

"Good night, Soul," she whispered.

Maka then bent a bit to turn off the lamp and the t.v. She kicked off her heels as she walked into her bed room. She stretched her arms above her as she slipped into bed. She felt too tired to change out of her dress. She had had a nice night. Considering that Jin asked her out for a second date, she most likely suspected that he had a great time too.

Maka fell asleep curled up against one of her futon pillows. She soon drifted off into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

Maka was up and about quite early for once. She walked over to wear Soul had slept the night before and found him snoring softly. He was sleeping in an awkward position with his arm thrown over the couch and his leg sticking out from the side.

"My turn to make breakfast."

She decided to make some oatmeal and toast. After she finished cooking, she set up the table and went to go call Soul. As she peeked over the couch, she noticed he was still sound asleep. His shirt was all the way up to his chin, exposing his abdominal muscles and the scar that ran diagonal from his heart to his belly.

Maka walked around the couch and knelt down in front of Soul. With a soft, warm look in her eyes she reached out to touch his scar. Before she could, Soul's hand had grabbed her wrist and stopped her. He cracked on eye open as he looked up at her.

"You perv...

Maka blushed. "N-no, it's not like that."

"I can make it easier for you, Maka," Soul said, taking off his shirt and tossing it to the side.

Just as he stood up, Maka stumbled onto her back. She quickly crawled backward and away from him until she hit the opposite couch. Soul made _'come at me'_gestures with his hands as he approached her. Maka grew angry at his taunts and shoved him onto the couch.

Soul pretended to wince. "Help! Rape!"

Maka stood angrily in front of him, her fists clenched at her sides. Soul tossed his head back and started laughing hard at her expression.

"A joke. It's a joke, get over it. God, you're so easy." Soul then took note at her appearance. "So I'm guessing too lazy to change out of your dress. How late did you get home anyway?"

"Not too late. It was like eleven."

"Hey, is that oatmeal?" He was easily distracted. "Did you make sure to add cinnamon?" Soul asked suspiciously.

Maka smiled. "Would I have made it otherwise?"

Soul was up on his feet instantly and heading toward the kitchen. He sat down at the table and began wolfing down his breakfast. He ate half of his toast in only a single bite. Maka watched him as she poured some milk in her cocoa puffs. Soul pointed a spoon at her cereal.

"Hey, I remember when we'd make halloween treats out of that."

"Yeah, I was thinking we could try something new. Halloween is next month and that's when Shinigami-sama holds that Halloween masquerade thing. Figures, I hope I can reach my mom and ask her for some money for a new dress. We should also get you a costume, Soul. Best couple wins a special prize, remember?"

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going with Akabara?"

Maka blinked. "No, well, I mean he asked me out for a second date but we're not official or anything. I'm not entitled to go with him just yet. Also Shinigami-sama said it wouldn't be that kind of party. The guys have to get there half an hour before the girls for some reason."

"Maka, you know I don't like parties, anyway. I don't see the point in going."

Maka pouted. "It won't be the same without you, that's why."

Soul sighed as he leaned his cheek against his palm. "Whatever."

"Don't you think we should get you a date too?" Maka admitted the word's were a bit forced on her part. Well, as long as it wasn't Soul's fantasy red-haired big breasted girl, she could learn to deal.

Soul raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to be set up by _you_."

"No, no. I'm not saying that. I just mean-

Maka found herself turning redder and redder under his curious gaze. Even _she_ didn't know what she was saying. She had better just shut up and not say another word.

"You what?"

Soul indifferently dipped his spoon into his oatmeal after a moment. Maka bit her lip, watching her cereal become soggy.

"S-sorry, it was just a suggestion."

"Why're you apologizing? I'm not even entirely sure if I'm gonna go or not. So it doesn't really matter. Oh yeah, I thought I'd let you know, I'm gonna be hanging out with Black Star. He has...hair problems and needs some support or something like that."

Maka laughed under her breath, making Soul raise an eyebrow in question. "Umm...I see. Well, that's cool then. I'll just be at home cleaning up or watching an asian drama. Maybe afterwards I'll go to a book store or something."

Soul got up with his plates and also took Maka's as he walked toward the sink. Maka stood up and quickly walked over to him.

"That's okay. I can do them."

Soul watched her from the corner of his eyes. Then faster than Maka could blink, he grabbed her around the waist and set her down on the sink counter. She blinked at him as he placed a hand on either side of her body. Soul smirked as he set down the stack of plates in her hands.

"Get to it then. I'll see ya later."

Soul turned around, grabbed his jacket off the back of the couch and was gone in seconds. Maka was still a bit stunned, and pissed off. It was a modest remark! He should've been a gentleman and done them himself. The nerve...

* * *

Soul and Black Star walked along the sidewalk of center Death City. Black Star wore a red beanie to hide the ridiculously bubble gum pink hair he had.

"I feel like I've lost my manhood," Black Star muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Don't sweat it. It looks like it's already wearing off."

"Soon, I hope. Everyone at school's been nagging me all week about my beanie." Black Star subconsciously slipped the beanie lower over his forehead almost hiding his eyes. "This beanie's not coming off, that's for sure. Man, I'm really hungry. Soul, can you buy me lunch?"

Soul sighed irritably as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet. He rarely paid for Maka's food, much less his friends. He flipped through it for a few seconds to make sure he had enough. When he was sure, he turned back to Black Star.

"Okay, then. Where to?"

Just before Black Star could say anything, someone on their right spoke up. It was a middle-aged woman with long dark curls and hazel eyes. She also had a small mole below her left eye. She wore dark purple gypsy garb with man rings on her long fingers. Pearls and long chains of gold hung about her slim neck.

"Care to come into my shop, boys? I do fortune-telling at a low price."

Soul stared. "No, thanks."

He started walking away when suddenly she was standing in their paths. She wore a strange, mysterious smile as stood there.

"Please, come in. It'll be worth your while. I promise. I'm certain you've been seeking fame have you not?" she asked, her eye fixed on Black Star.

"Hey, that's true. How'd you know?"

The woman chuckled. "I have the gift of course; second sight. Please come in."

"How much is?"

"Ten per reading."

Black Star began rummaging through his wallet and pulled out two fives for the woman. She immediately snatched them and tucked them into her bosom which already had several bill sticking out from them. When she noticed this, she tried tucking them lower.

Soul rolled his eyes. "Thought you didn't have any money, huh?"

"The point in money is never spend yours own on food. Let someone else do it for you," Black Star said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll be at the ice cream shop, okay?"

"Sure. You sure you don't want your fortune read?"

"I'm sure," Soul grunted. "I'm the one that decides my future not some hag."

The fortune-telling woman narrowed her eyes at this before taking Black Star's hand in hers'. Black Star let the woman lead him into her shop. Soul ran across the street when he was sure no cars were coming. The ice cream shop was mostly filled with girls and little kids so he felt a bit left out. And he got this really odd feeling that he was being watched. He went up to the counter and asked for a Brownie Earthquake bowl. He also ordered a chocolate banana parfait while he was at it.

He sat down at a booth, his legs stretched out across the it. His head leaned against the window. He began dipping his spoon into his icecream and devoured it with insatiable hunger. Just as he was about to try the parfait, a girl sat across from him. She smiled a cat-like smile as she tucked strand of hair behind her ear. She had short-cropped orange hair and periwinkle blue eyes.

"...Can I help you with something?" Soul asked indifferently.

"I saw you walk in and I just want to say I think you're really cute. My name's Noriko. Wanna go have fun with me and some friend of mine?"

Soul stared at her, smirking after a moment. "Now, aren't you coming on too strong, Noriko? How do you know I'm not a drug junkie or an axe murderer?"

Noriko stared at him with wide eyes, her mouth opening and closing. "Well, I just thought-

"Don't get me wrong, you're hot but I'm not your type, trust me."

"I don't think you should decide that." Noriko frowned.

"Maybe not. But here you are talking to complete strangers."

Noriko blushed. "Then do you have a girlfriend? Is that it?"

"No, that's-

Soul cut himself up at what he saw across the street. He could see Maka through the store window of a book store. She was going through shelves and flipping randomly through novels. A mischevious spread across his already sadistic face. He thought he might give her a little scare. He suddenly got up, having his dessert completely forgotten as he ran out. She grabbed his dessert out of spite and began eating it herself.

Noriko walked back to her group of friends glumly. They broke the ice when she wasn't saying anything.

"So? Yes? No?"

"I'm guessing no. As soon as he saw his girlfriend, he up and ran off," Noriko mumbled.

* * *

Soul was now in the store and weaving in and out of book shelves. Maka passed by him. Good. He still hadn't been noticed. Just when he was about to pop out and scare her, Jin appeared out of no where and was offering a book to Maka.

"Here. I recommend this one."

"Jin, I didn't know you come here too. Thank you, if you say it's good then it must be," Maka said sweetly.

When Jin leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek, Soul suddenly felt like he was spying on them. He stood against a tall shelf, hidden away from them. He had to get out of there before they saw him. He turned to look back at them, and saw Jin whispering something in Maka's ear. Maka in turn giggled, her face flushed as she pretended to be absorbed in reading a manga.

_'Ugh...this is bad. I shouldn't be here.'_

Despite saying this, Soul couldn't seem to look away from them. He felt something unsettling tighten up in his chest. It was an annoying feeling he couldn't shake off. He felt his jagged teeth clench together at Jin. He hadn't like him since day one since he gave him that look in the hallway.

_'I feel stupid being here. I don't mind Maka going out with someone. But I just don't understand why it had to be Akabara. I will never let myself feel inferior to him or anyone else.' _Soul shook his head, his hand coming up to close over his eyes. _'I'm out of here. Maka's never butted into my personal life so I'm not butting into hers'. I'd better just leave them alone.'_

Soul walked out of the store and began walking along the sidewalk. He closed his eyes. He hadn't told Maka of the fights he and Jin seemed to be getting into lately. Why did she have to choose him of all people? He didn't given a shit who she was with. He didn't care. He didn't. He never had a reason to. But more than anyone who had ever tormented him, he hated Jin with barely suppressed rage.

"Soul! Hey, wait up!"

Soul turned around to see Black Star running toward him. Once he had reached him, he bent over, panting harshly. He gave Soul a dirty look.

"What gives?! You said you'd be at the ice cream place!!"

"Sorry," Soul murmured, continuing to walk.

Black Star gave him a questioning look as he caught up to him.

"What's eating you?"

"Nothing."

"You're acting like someone just stole your girl from you," Black Star remarked.

That's it. He had hit the big red button. Because now Soul had stopped walking, and ever so slowly turned his head to give his friend a look that would scare death itself.

"Gah!! I'm sorry I said anything!!"

"Quit spitting shit out."

Soul walked on, his eyebrows furrowed and the skin around his eyes tightening. Garnet eyes held a bloody look to them for whoever dared to cross him again. He was in no mood for such jokes.

A/N: Whoo! XD Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Plz R/R if you want the next chapter. Come on, guys, don't make me sad!! :P


	5. Within Temptation

A/N: I tried to make this chapter extra long so I hope you guys enjoy it.

**Break Away**

_Chapter 5: Within Temptation_

_There was __an ominous look about Shibusen at night. It seemed to have demons just waiting to jump out but among the gloom, __there __was a song __keeping them at bay. Maka walked through the long corridors of her school, humming to the dark melody. The quar__ter moon filtered in through the windows casting silver rays of moonlight on her back. _

_It had barely been the first day of school, and she had already forgotten her text book and assignments. She had remembered how lonely she had felt today. Watching every meister pair up with a weapon was unnerving. She was the only one in her class who hadn't found someone that could sync up to her wavelength. _

_Maka turned a corner, her head bowed lowly as she remembered this. The music seemed to be __getting closer and closer with each step she took. It seemed to be coming from the auditorium. Getting curious as to who could be playing the piano, she stepped up to the door with one hand braced against it._

_After a breathless moment, she slowly opened the door and stuck her head in. She stood entranced by the dark melody that embraced the atmosphere. There was a single spot light on a white-haired boy who was playing a black grand piano. He was hunched forward, letting his long fingers glide along the keys. He was dressed in a classy black and white pinstriped suit. _

_He seemed so transfixed in his music that he didn't noticed Maka close the door behind her __or approach the stage. Finally, the song ended and the guy bowed his head. He looked up slowly at the sound of clapping. _

_Maka smiled at him. "That was great. I loved it."_

_The guy stared at her for a moment before he snorted. "It's no big deal."_

_Maka climbed the stairs up to the auditorium, standing several feet behind him. She had her hands clasped behind her back as she watched him. _

_"Mind if I observe?"_

_"I don't really like playing in front of __someone."_

_"But you're so good," Maka insisted. _

_The guy stayed silent for a long moment as his fingers lazily dragged against the keys. Ma__ka decided introductions were in order so she brought his attention back to her._

_She coughed. "Hi, I'm Maka Albarn. __What class are you in if you don't mind me asking?"_

_"Soul Eater Evans. Umm...I don't really know. I kinda skipped class today." _

_Soul handed Maka his schedule. _

_Maka looked it over. "Well, that's kind of...weird. Skipping school on the first day, I mean. Hey, you have the same class as me!" she chirped. _

_"That so?"_

_Soul let one finger hit B minor and then let the rest of his hand slide quickly along the keys. _

_"I'm kinda curious. Why're you at the school this late?"_

_"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?"_

_"That's different. I forgot something here. __I heard you playing and thought I'd watch. I've always wanted to play piano, but since it'll take a lot of time from school I can't," Maka laughed awkwardly, scratching her cheek. _

_"That shouldn't matter. If you work hard at something, it's well worth the effort."_

_Maka smiled. "You read."_

_"Sometimes. When I turn the last page, reality comes rushing back at me so fast."_

_"Tough family?" Maka asked, curiously. __She wasn't sure if __she was stepping out of bounds. _

_Soul nodded. "Something like that...I came here to forget. __I thought if I came to Shibusen I could leave home and claim my own identity. Back home, I didn't really exist. I was just there."_

_Maka nodded. "I know the feeling too well," she whispered. _

_Soul pressed a finger to a fort minor, creating a sound that rang like an eternal record. Maka watched on, t__ransfixed by him. She walked closer to him. She tried to look over his shoulder at the notes he was using but saw him cringe. _

_"I'm sorry, did I do something? I'm in your way, right?"_

_"Not really. It just feels weird letting someone watch me play."_

_Maka giggled. "But you're not even really __playing."_

_"It doesn't matter. You're still here watching my every move."_

_"I could leave, ya know?"_

_"I'm not so uncool that I'll kick you out." Soul snorted. _

_As his fingers returned to the keys, Maka had the feeling that this would be the last time in a long time she would hear him play. __Maka smiled, the light almost reaching her eyes as she hummed along to his dark, beautiful song. __The song seemed to reflect him quite well. There was a message to it..._

_"Ya know," Maka started, brushing hair out her eyes. "__T__o be honest, I'm a little bit glad. Now I'm not the only one in class without a partner."_

_"Heh...so I guess two rejects meet under the light of the moon, huh?" __Soul spun around in his seat with a grin. __"Care to give it a try?"_

_He stretched a hand out to her. Maka seemed taken aback for a moment, but smiled as she accepted his hand. As soon as their hands met, she felt something surge through her. And by the look in Soul's eyes, he had felt it too. They let go a few seconds later. _

_"Thanks for finding me...partner."_

_Maka smiled, softness in her eyes. "__Not at all."_

Maka woke up, the sheets slipping off her body as she sat up. She ran a hand through her bed-hair as she replayed the dream in her head. Usually, she was a pretty dreamless sleeper so this surprised her. Especially since it was a dream about when Soul and her had first met.

They had met about two years ago. She wondered why she would start dreaming of that all of a sudden. She glanced at her alarm clock, her eyes widening into saucers. It was a quarter past four. She had slept through nearly the whole day. She calmed down when she remembered that Shibusen had days off on Hallows Eve and Halloween.

She changed into an aqua hoodie and jean knee-length skirt. She wore black stockings with her new converse. She fixed her hair up into their usual trademark style; pigtails.

Maka walked into the hallway and made her way to the kitchen. She got out a paper plate, not in the mood to do dishes and made a ham and cheese sandwich. She piled Doritos on the side for a little something extra. She went to sit on the couch to watch some t.v. before doing house chores. She glanced around her, expecting Soul to come in at any moment.

Maka blinked. Where was he? She placed her plate on top of the coffee table and went to Soul's room. She knocked on his door but was greeted with silence. She knocked again and still nothing.

"Soul?"

She jiggled the door knob open and peeked inside. His bed was made for once and not a single item of clothing was on the floor. Soul wasn't there. She wondered how early he had left. She went back to sit on the couch, flipping the channel to some cartoons. She sat there eating her food until she felt her cell phone vibrating against her thigh. She reached into her pocket and flipped it open.

"Hey, mom. What's up?"

Maka listened intently to what her mom had to say. A habit she had was nodding at the phone instead of actually answering back.

"Oh umm...yes! I'm listening. Oh, that's great. When does the dress arrive? Ugh...no, please don't make Dad send the dress to me!!" she begged.

She listened like she had always been taught. She bit the inside of her cheeks as she nodded along to what her mom was saying.

"Y-yeah, I'm listening. Okay...fine," Maka grumbled. "Well, I can't wait to see how the dress looks like. Wish you could come to the Halloween Ball, Mom." Maka paused. "No, I understand. Thanks for everything. I love you too. Bye."

Soon Maka grew bored of doing nothing and resorted to vacuuming. She would dust the bookshelves, clean the windows and did laundry. In between chores, she would pick up a book she could never seem to finish.

* * *

It was going to be so exciting. She absolutely loved the dress her mom had brought her. It was a cranberry sleeveless dress with lots of ruffles on the skirt. Maka had her hair pulled back in a half ponytail with gold butterfly barrettes here and there. She wore diamond stud earrings while her neck and arms were free of any jewelry. She had never felt more stunning than she did at that moment.

She climbed the stairs up to the party and made her way in. Near the food table she saw that Tsubaki and Liz were chatting while Patty was piling food up beside them. She smiled to herself as she approached them.

"Hey, you guys."

Tsubaki smiled. "Maka! You look beautiful!"

"Aww, thanks," she said awkwardly. She was never used to being a beautiful anything to anyone.

Liz stood beside her, a hand at her hip. Her navy blue dress was practically like a second skin. It really brought out her sky-blue irises.

"She's not kidding. You look hot. Hey...are you wearing a bra?"

Maka nodded, blushing. "I know this kind of dress doesn't need one but I felt too flat."

"I understand. You look great. A lot of guys are gonna be vying for your attention tonight. Especially, Jin," Liz smirked, placing her arm around Maka.

"Oh, you guys! Come on, it hasn't gotten that serious-

"But you've already had Jin come to your apartment. I can't remember you bringing another guy back to your home," Patty said, munching on some meat. "Next thing you know, you'll be giving him a spare key."

"No, I'm not irresponsible enough to give him one. And the only reason I invited him back to my apartment was because he got locked out of his house."

"Sure, sure." Patty giggled.

"Well, he's a very nice guy none-the-less," Tsubaki said meekly, brushing her bangs out of her face.

Before they could go any further in their discussion of Maka's possible future boyfriend, the lights around them suddenly turned off and orange Christmas-type lights were turned on. That's when the guys starting spilling in all at once. Liz and Patty looked overjoyed as they ran to the stage. The spotlight was over them as they began to speak.

"Hello, everyone!" Patty yelled, waving.

"Welcome everyone to our annual Halloween Ball. Now we've got a different event that everyone is sure to love. All the guys that have gathered are all dressed in the same vampire costume and have black wigs and masks. They are not allowed to speak until we say so."

"The winner will get a new iphone." Patty made shushing sounds, one eye cracked open. "So not a word. Even Kidd is participating!"

"Everyone enjoy and good luck to all of you guys. As for the girls, you girls will get a different prize later," Liz said, winking.

Kidd suddenly stepped onto stage, ripping off his mask. "This is stupid. I can't believe I let both of you talk me into this."

"Kidd! No fair! The contest hasn't even started!" Patty whined.

"I'm not playing."

Just as he was about to take off his mask, Patty lunged at him.

"No, don't take it off!"

At the same moment, Black Star came swinging from the chandelier and onto the stage.

"Finally, I've made my entrance. For I am-

"Cut the crap! You're ruining everything!" Liz growled, punching him across the jaw. She signaled for the butlers. "Girls, these men will give you random partners to chat with for tonight. They will each be addressed by a color. Please, someone kill the lights!"

The light from the stage turned off. Tsubaki and Maka exchanged glances of confusion and shrugged.

"Well, this has turned into a surprising turn of events."

Tsubaki turned around when she felt someone tapping on her back. She turned around to see a butler along holding a masked guy's hand out to her. She seemed taken aback for a moment before accepting and letting him lead her away. Maka watched her go for a moment before going to sit on a couch.

Maka glanced up when she saw a butler holding a guy's hand out to her. She stared from the masked guy to the butler.

"This young man will go under the name of Blue."

Maka laughed. "Sounds kinda like Clue."

She was about to take Blue's hand when he suddenly tore himself away from her. He made a _'get lost'_gesture to the butler before sitting down next to Maka. She frowned at him.

"That wasn't very nice."

And of course the guy had a great excuse for not answering. Instead, he chose to look away from her.

"Well, hey, I'm Maka," she forced out.

The guy grunted but didn't turn to look at her. Maka clenched her hands against her skirts. She bowed her head. She wouldn't look like a fool in front of this guy.

"Hey, I'm kinda thirsty. Would you mind getting me something to drink?"

Blue got up and a moment later came back with two whine glasses. Maka silently thanked him as he sat beside her. He would mostly be staring ahead or fiddling around with him tie. Maka _'tsk'ed_ when she saw how untidy his tux was. She made him turn around to face her and did it for him.

"There. You look handsome," Maka chirped.

The guy nodded his thanks and leaned back in his seat, his arms crossed. Maka smiled when an idea suddenly came to her. It would at least make time pass faster this way.

"Mind if I guess your name?"

After a moment, the guy shook his head. Maka chuckled quietly as she lifted her legs slightly onto the couch.

"Is your name japanese?"

Blue shook his head. He leaned back as he observed her, one leg resting over the other.

Maka bit her lip. "Hmm...Adam? Michael? Bryan?"

Blue shook his head at all of these. He let out a chuckle, smothering it with his hand. Maka furrowed her eyebrows as she thought this over.

"Tell me what letter your name starts with."

The guy thought for a moment before holding up five fingers. Maka thought for a moment, deciding that he mean the letter 'E'.

"Edward? Edmund? Emmet?"

The guy snorted at all these names and turned away.

Maka frowned. "Eric?"

Maka soon grew frustrated. She thought of every possible name in her that started with an 'E.' Quite a large amount of time passed as she continued her silent argument with the guy over his name.

"Hey, mind getting me a refill?" Maka asked, holding out her whine glass.

Blue nodded as he got up. Maka watched him go, noticing his back for the first time. It was a strong-looking one, but lonely at the same time. As he came back, she felt the breath leave her when she felt his eyes on hers'. He held the whine glass in front of her. Maka reached over to take it only to have his hand hold hers' for a moment, forcing her gaze back to him.

Maka felt heat fill her cheeks as she watched him unblinkingly. Blue then took the glass from her hand and offered his own. She accepted it uncertainly as she let him pull her onto the dance floor. She shivered as she felt his hand against her waist. He placed her hand on his shoulder as he led her through a slow dance.

"Umm...from before. I-is your name Edgar?"

Blue shook his head from side to side, a single finger dragging down her bare back. Maka gasped at the feeling of physical contact.

"U-uh..." Maka blushed, not willing to look up at him. "Ernie?" she squeaked, feeling his breath against her ear.

Blue chuckled, shaking his head once more. Maka hated being teased like this. She had the brain capacity of a gold fish when he drag his finger down her back like that. She narrowed her eyes, knee prepared to hit his groin when he suddenly spun her around. He then brought her back against his body.

"Erin?"

He shook his head gruffly, dipping her backwards. His masked face was so close to hers'. For a moment, Maka almost wanted to believe it was Jin. They hadn't kissed before and right now as she stared at his lips, she seemed to long for them. She then shook her head. Jin wouldn't be acting this way. It couldn't be him. It was like she was vying for an entirely different man at moment.

"Erm- Eden?"

Blue shook his head once more as he set her upright. He led her across the dance floor utter tenderness in his touch. All conciet and teasing seemingly left behind.

Maka frowned. "I do know you, don't I?"

Blue stood still, halting their dancing and removed his hands from her. He stared at her without a reply. Maka hesitantly lifted her hand up to his face, leaning dangerously close to him. He didn't stop her as she placed her fingers beneath the mask and slowly began taking it off. Just then, the lights suddenly turned on and all eyes were on them.

Maka blushed and immediately jerked away from him. She put as much as distance between them as possible. Patty and Liz had now once again stepped up to the stage.

"Well, it looks like we have two winners!" Liz announced. "Soul and Maka!"

Maka glanced back at her masked partner with surprise. Blue reached up and unmasked himself, tossing both the mask and wig aside.

Soul grinned at her. "Hey, there."

"You-

"Soul gets a new iphone and Maka will receive a hundred dollars!"

"Come pick them up after the party, you guys." Patty winked.

Soul snorted. "Somehow I think I'm getting the shorter end of the deal but whatever."

Maka _'hmph'ed. _"Liar."

"Eh?"

"You said your name started with an 'E.' "

"Well, think about it. Soul Eater Evans. If I had said 'S', you would've guessed right away it was me. Besides it was fun watching you squirm."

Maka squared her shoulders and turned away. Soul bowed, smirking at her apparent frustration.

"You were a good dance partner. You've improved."

At this, Maka watched him from the corner of her eye. She let a smile show on her face.

"May I cut in?"

Soul turned around to face Jin. They stared at each other for a few seconds, their eyes holding a challenge of they dared to cross one another.

"Sure. See ya later, Maka."

Maka was about to say something to Soul when Jin suddenly pulled her into a dance. She glanced over his shoulder to see Soul and Black Star chatting. Too distracted to follow in the dance steps, she ended up tripping over her skirts. Jin pulled her too him, a grin etched on his features.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine," Maka reassured him.

Her eyes would stray to Soul some times, not being able to help the new shade that stained her cheeks.

* * *

"Hey, you and Maka were hot out there. I never knew you guys were _that_ close," Black Star snickered.

Kidd rolled his eyes. "And that is why you get such low grades in chemistry."

"What?? Hey, you wanna start something?!"

Soul grabbed a few chips from nearby bowl and popped them into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he tuned out Kidd and Black Star's bickering. He cracked one eye open as he saw Jin and Maka among the sea of dancing couples. He felt so out of place, it was awkward. He then noticed Tsubaki sitting by herself on the sidelines with the rest of the wallflowers. He walked up to her, and stood in front of her until she looked up.

Tsubaki forced a smile. "Soul...hi."

"Guess I'm not the only one having a suckish time. Where's your partner from before?"

"Oh, well, we were having a nice time together...Then he saw a prettier girl and decided to go with her. I don't know why I'm being like this, it's not like me."

Soul wordlessly held a hand out to her. "Hope you don't mind dancing with shorter guys."

Tsubaki smiled after a moment and let him pull on her onto the dance floor. Soul led her through a waltz, careful to mind his feet. He had his share of experience with Maka's two left feet the very first time. He didn't know if Tsubaki could dance well or not.

"If I'm not mistaken, your name means camellia, right? You're certainly not a wallflower then. If any guy walks out on you, then they're the fools not you."

"Soul... Tsubaki smiled tenderly. "I've never heard such a sweet sentiment from you. Thank you, really. I'm sorry for the trouble."

"You're no bother. You shouldn't be so down on yourself like that. It's just not like you if you're depressed."

From the sidelines Black Star was laughing it up and pointing at them. It really might've looked just a bit strange considering that Soul reached only a bit past her neck. Tsubaki turned her head while Soul flicked Black Star without looking back at him.

Kidd watched the two good friends dance for a moment before turning back to sip some whine. Black Star looked bored since he wasn't getting any reactions from his friends. Suddenly an idea hit him.

"Heh heh...I think it's time to liven up the party."

Kidd narrowed his eyes. "Whatever you're thinking keep it inside that pea-sized brain of yours. If you're thinking from below then I suggest you keep it in your pants!"

"Be right back!" Black Star grinned as he shot off.

He told the orchestra to beat it while he went to set up the d.j. He plugged in his ipod and soon the room was filtered with his favorite song; Turning Japanese. A few groans were emitted but soon everybody shrugged and began jamming out.

* * *

"Wow...that was some party," Maka panted, wiping the sweat from her brow.

Jin smiled. "Sure was. Hey, I'll give you a ride home. None optional."

Maka chuckled. "Okay, fine."

Jin then noticed Soul coming toward the exit and then turned back to Maka with a sweet smile. He placed his hand at the small of her back and ushered her forward.

"Go on ahead. I think I forgot my cell phone in there."

"Okay."

As soon as Maka was out of sight, Jin turned around with an arrogant smirk to face Soul. He raised an eyebrow at Jin as he stopped half way toward the exit. They were the last ones left in the ball room.

"Do you want something?" Soul asked irritably.

"Just a man to man talk."

Soul rolled his eyes. "And for once you're not doing it with you're fists. What's come over you now, Akabara?"

"_She _has come over me."

Jin walked slowly toward Soul, his body relaxed but his eyes showed tension. He stopped once he was two feet away from him.

"I never liked you since the first day. Wanna know why?"

"Do tell," Soul said sardonically.

"There's a lot of things I don't like. I don't like fools who use their brawn over brain. I don't like obstacles; you're one. I don't like your eyes, there's something not right about you. Believe me, I'm not as much of a brute as I've revealed to be." Jin paused. "If I thought you were right for Maka, I would step aside. But I don't. Should you ever put Maka in needless danger, I'll have your eyes," he said maliciously.

Jin crunched his fist in front of Soul's face, emitting a large cracking sound. Soul stared back at him.

"As much as I'd like to walk away carefree from this _'heart to heart'_ of ours, I've rather had a change of plans. There's been something I've been wanting to do since the start of the evening," Soul said casually, loosening his tie and casting his jacket aside.

Soul's arm materialized into a part of his scythe and brought it high above him. The sound of metal clashing against his own rang in his ears. Jin narrowed his eyes as he forced Soul back with the jagged edge of his naginata.

"My way of the blade teaches etiquette, respect," Jin spat the last word out. "- patience, self-confidence, and self-control. Which I tend to lack in this case."

Jin grasped the tip of his naginata and Soul's eyes widened when he saw him pull out the entire weapon out of his arm.

"What...you just...

Jin thumb brushed against the edge of the blade, his face expressionless as he turned to face Soul.

"There are probably only a handful of weapons out there who don't need a meister. While not necessary, I intend on becoming Maka's weapon." Jin smirked. "I never told you, did I? I'm quite the sore loser."

"Son of a bitch!!"

Soul charged at him, his scythe raised to slash at his throat. The look in his eyes shone the intent to kill. Jin swung his naginata in a sweeping, circular motion and stood his ground. His blade crossed Soul's and pushed him away. Soul flipped backwards in the air, and braced his feet against the wall. Jin pushed his naginata horizontal and threw Soul aside.

Soul landed in a crouch, his teeth bared as he prepared for Jin to come at him. Just as Jin aimed his naginata at Soul's chin, he jerked back at the sound of Maka's voice.

"Jin? Did you find it?" she called from outside.

Jin immediately reverted his naginata back into his arm. Soul rose up from the floor like nothing had happened, and walked out of the opposite exit.

"Hey, where's Soul going?" Maka asked, walking up to him.

Jin stepped in front of Maka, grasping her shoulders tenderly. He grabbed her hand in his as he led her out.

"Who knows. Let me drive you home now."

"Umm...okay? So did you find your cell phone?"

"About that...it was in my pocket the whole time," Jin grinned, holding up his phone.

Maka giggled. "You're so silly. Let's go home."

A/N: Hope you guys liked it. The next chapter should be out soon enough. Plz review or I'll cry. lol. :P


	6. Regret

A/N: Tried to update as soon as possible like always. Hope you guys like this chapter.

**Break Away**

_Chapter 6: Regret_

Maka panted heavily in the midst of battle, feeling the blood ooze from her forehead to her cheek. She twirled her weapon around expertly as the kishin lunged at them. She smashed the head of her scythe into the stone ground as a jump start. She evaded the attack with great agility. She spun her scythe above her before bringing it down upon the kishin.

The kishin grabbed her scythe in between it's long claws. It cast Maka aside with a swift punch. She yelped as her back hit a building and she went crashing into it.

"Maka!!" Soul screamed.

Maka groaned as she pushed off the rocks and debris from her body. She stood shakily to her feet and began limping toward Soul. He transformed back into his human form, his arms reaching out to steady her.

"Get a grip on yourself."

Soul felt Maka's body lean somewhat against him. He felt her nod into his shoulder. At this, Soul gripped Maka's hand in his and transformed back into a scythe. Maka stood ram-rod straight as her eyes met with the kishin's. She bit her lip, her breath starting to come back to normal.

"Strike him down, Maka."

Maka nodded. She swung her scythe above her before bringing it diagonal to her body. Her fingers tapped against it as she stood her ground. The kishin let out an ear-piercing roar before it charged at them. Maka lept into the air, blocking its attack before flipping right over it. She used to the momentum of the shingles of a roof to bounce back at the kishin.

She aimed her scythe at it's head and in one clean move, slashed it's head off. Maka landed in a crouch while holding her scythe against her back. She opened her eyes and turned around to face the floating red soul of kishin.

Soul transformed back into his human form, and let the soul go down his throat. He emitted a satisfied sound as he smacked his lips together.

"Ahh...that hit the spot."

"Good job, Soul."

Maka smiled, her hands clasped behind her back. Soul glanced at her from over his shoulder.

Well, then. Let's go home."

"Maka!!"

They both looked above them and saw Jin jump off the roof of a building. He landed agilely on his feet. He grinned as he approached Maka.

"Yo."

Soul nodded his greeting before turning away. Jin smiled at them, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Hey, I saw you guys just now. You were amazing," he said, though when he spoke, he was looking at Maka.

Maka laughed lightly. "Well, it really wouldn't be possible without Soul. He and are just win-win partners."

Soul shrank back as she said this, looking at his shoes.

"Maka, care to join me for dinner?"

"Oh, well...Maka glanced at Soul.

Soul tilted his head in Jin's direction. "Don't keep him waiting. You go on ahead. I think I'm going to bed early tonight. I'll catch ya later." Soul began walking away, his hand raised to wave back distracted.

"A-Alright...see you later, Soul."

" 'Kay."

Maka smiled as she turned back to Jin who slipped his hand into hers' and led her off.

* * *

Soul sat stretched out on the couch, the back of his hand pressed to his forehead. He stared up at the ceiling with a vacant expression. The t.v. and a bowl of cashews were now cast aside and completely forgotten. He would sigh every so often, and turn over on his side. When Blair's voluptuous breasts suddenly appeared, it knocked him out of his stupor and fell off the couch in large explosion of blood.

He was on his knees, coughing harshly as he tried to stop the blood flow. Blair hurried to his side with concern, her hands on his shoulders.

"Soul! Are you alright?"

"No, I am not alright. Don't come near me."

Blair pouted. "But Soul I missed you. Since you and Maka are always at school and on missions, I'm always left by myself. The only other thing I have to do is my job at the carabet."

"Well, I'm sorry for that," Soul muttered sarcastically. "You're just gonna have to find another way to entertain yourself."

Blair smiled. "I already have!"

"Then go and get-

Soul was cut off as he felt himself being pushed down onto the couch. His eyes widened as Blair straddled him. His head fell backward at another explosion of blood. At this rate, he would die of blood loss. Soul covered his nose as he tried to squirm away from Blair.

"What're you doing?! Get offa me!!"

"But I want you to pway with me," Blair mewled. "Please...Is Blair that unattractive?"

"Get off! What if Maka comes in and-

"What if Maka comes in?" Blair asked. "Then what? It wouldn't matter... ahh, I get it now." She nodded her head in understanding.

"What?" Soul asked, almost afraid to ask.

Blair smiled. "You're in wuv!!"

Soul's eyes nearly burst from their sockets at hearing this. "What?! I'm serious, Blair if you don't get off me, I swear to god I'll tear you apart myself!"

Blair frowned, her fist aiming downward and Soul watched in horror as she brought it down on his manhood. He screamed bloody murder as curled into a ball. Blair got off of him, her hands at her hips.

"Blair doesn't like scary threats like that."

Soul felt like the wind had been knocked out of him as he let himself fall off the couch and lay there in pain.

"Well, now that I have your attention, listen to me. I can see all the tell-tale signs of a hopeless boy in love," Blair said matter-off-factly.

Her words were going from one ear and out the other as Soul lay there. He was too caught up in his own pain to care for her words. Blair turned him over so that she was now kneeling beside him. Her hand was on his back, and her eyes were laced with concern.

"Oh...want me to get you some ice while I'm at it?"

Soul nodded, his eyes closed tight in pain. Blair came back and pressed a bag of ice into his hand in which he placed at his area. He winced slightly at the contact but after a moment, he let his hand drop back onto the floor.

"I always knew Maka loved you. Why else would she get so mad at me being so close with you?" Blair giggled at the thought.

"Quit talking like that," Soul grumbled.

"You know, the best way into a woman's heart is to..." She gave him a suggestive look that it took him a few seconds to get.

"Forget it, I'm not touching her. Jin wants Maka so I'm not getting involved."

"That's only because she doesn't know what she wants," Blair giggled, knowingly. "Besides, she's not wearing a ring is she?"

Once Soul had recovered enough to stand up, he turned his back on Blair and began walking to his room. He braced one hang against the wall to steady himself.

"I'm going to sleep. Don't bother me," Soul muttered.

"Oh, then I'll just join-

"Don't!" Soul yelled.

He slammed the door to his room harshly, making the walls tremble. Blair stood in the hallway with a thoughtful expression.

"I guess we're all a bit clumsy in love, huh?"

* * *

"Maka?"

"Hmm?"

Maka jumped slightly when Jin brought his face close to her. She blushed slightly at their closeness and averted her gaze. She pretended to be preoccupied with eating her plate of sea food. She would pick at her crab meat, and pretend to be absorbed in its taste.

"Hey, you seem distracted tonight," Jin said laughing, his hand on her cheek.

"Oh, no it's nothing," she insisted.

"...There's something I want to ask you. I've only known you for a few months but I really feel like I can trust you. Up until now, it's just been random dates when we have free time. But I would really like it if we got serious."

Maka's eyes widened at this, not knowing what to say but Jin kept going. She dropped her fork that had pierced through shrimp.

"I was thinking if maybe you'd like to be my first..." Jin looked at her expressionlessly as he observed her. "I undeniably like you, Maka."

"B-but...I'm confused." Maka placed a hand to her forehead. "Why do you like me? I'm not usually the type of girl that guys will ask out. I'm a bookworm, I get angry too easily, I'm weak, and I'm not the greatest looking girl out there."

"You're right, you're not. That's because you're Maka, the greatest girl _I_know. I have eyes only for you. Why're you so down on yourself? You need to realize just how wonderful you are." Jin turned in the booth and scooted closer to her. He took Maka's hand in his, his thumb running lightly on her skin. "You're sweet, smart and so fun to be with," Jin whispered. "I wish you could see what I see...Maka, please accept."

Maka gasped when she felt something in her hand. She opened her hand to see a sterling silver ring with an amethyst stone at its center. Jin smiled tenderly at her as he sat back to watch her, his eyes hopeful but held traces of anxiety.

"Maka...will you accept?"

* * *

Soul walked into the kitchen to see Maka preparing breakfast. He yawned without covering his mouth as he sat the table. Maka placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. Soul's cast his eyes downward and all but jumped out of his seat.

Maka gave him a questioning look. "You okay? What's with you?"

"Nothing...umm where'd you get the ring?"

Maka blushed. "I...Jin gave it to me. He sort of asked me to go steady with him."

"Ah...and of course you said yes," Soul said casually, sitting back down.

Maka frowned as she sat across from him. She took the ring off in placed on the center of the table.

"What do you mean _'of course'_? I told him I'd think about it."

"I thought you had a thing for this guy. What's there to think about?" Soul mumbled, turning his head.

"There's a lot to think about it. I'm not even entirely sure if I can see myself with him. The thought makes me feel guilty because I don't want to hurt him. But I do like him, I'm just not sure if it's that kind of like. Maybe it's just my puppy-dog school girl crush talking," Maka laughed.

"Well...you should do what you think is best. Screw the world if they object, what matters is what you want."

Maka smiled sadly. "I'll think about it...I'll think long and hard about this. If it's not meant to be, I'll stop before we can go any further."

"Good luck." Soul got up, his food barely eaten. He dumped into the trash and began washing his plate. "I'm going to Kidd's house today. I'll be back later."

"Yeah...okay."

Maka stared after his back as he left. The strong, lonely looking one she had seen back at the Halloween Ball. She found herself sighing deeply as she watched it disappear behind the door.

* * *

"Okay...I've almost got it," Kidd said, his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

"Can we stop now?! We've been at it for hours!! No matter what you do, forever to get it perfectly symmetrical!" Liz cried.

"I promise to be quicker," he pledged.

Just then Soul walked in, hands in his pockets as he watched the scene going on in front of him. Kidd was trying to curl Liz's eyelashes while Patty sat back and laughed.

"Uh...hi?"

"Soul, just in time. You can help me do her make up." Kidd grinned.

"Oh, no you don't!" Liz huffed.

She went to go sit beside her sister who was in a fit of giggles. Kidd sighed to himself before approaching Soul. He gave his friend a questioning look before taking a seat on the long dining table.

"Is there anything you'd like? Snacks or beverages?" Kidd asked, being the host that he was.

"Do you have any soda?"

Kidd seemed to materialize one out of thin air as he handed it to Soul. Kidd took his place at the head of the table, his hand reaching over for a cookie.

"Thanks. Oh yeah, is Black Star coming?"

"I tried calling him but he I got his answering machine. He said that he and Tsubaki had gone off training somewhere and that he'd be back in three to five days."

"Ah...I see." Soul nodded, as he glanced around the large dining room. It reminded him a little of what his house back at home. God did it seem forever since he had last visited or even tried to.

"Soul, I feel a troubled aura coming off you. Is something the matter?"

"No, not really." Soul paused. "Seems like Jin and Maka are really hitting it off though."

Kidd raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

"Looks like they might become official. Well, I'm happy for Maka," Soul said, looking at the floor.

Kidd smashed his fist on top of the table, bringing his attention back to him. He gave Soul a threatening glare.

"You don't have to keep grinning and baring it," Kidd said. "I know this isn't how you want it to be. This isn't like you at all. I know you wouldn't let things end like this."

"It doesn't matter what I want!" Soul shouted. "I'm not the kind of guy to put Maka into that kind of position!"

Kidd narrowed his eyes. "Contain yourself." He turned to Liz and Patty who were staring in confusion. "Patty, Liz, please leave the room."

"But-

Another look from Kidd made Patty and Liz understand. They gave a slight wave before moving into the next room and closed the large double doors behind them. Kidd turned back to Soul who was glaring daggers back at him.

"Why should you concern yourself so much, anyway?"

"You ask why I'm concerned?" An evil look seemed to take over Kidd as he stood up, and began walking around the table. He trailed his hand against the table, all the while keeping his eyes on Soul. "I've seen the way that girl looks at you. If you were any kind of man, you won't ignore her anymore."

"You're stupid, Kidd! You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh, don't I? Maybe it's you who can't seem to understand what's inside your own heart," Kidd spat. "You're only hurting yourself. Think you can play the tragic hero who gives up the girl to another? Self-sacrifice...the only thing you're sacrificing is your common sense."

Finally Kidd reached Soul's side, his arm barring him to his seat. He and Soul shared even heated gazes as they faced each other.

"Surely you don't think Jin is good for Maka. Tell me what is you really want."

"Jin is a bastard who should go crawl into a hole and die. Maka seems to like him for some unknown reason. If she likes him, who am I to stand in her way?"

"I know you're better than that, Soul. You're blinded by Maka's friendship that that's all you're able to see. Honestly look inside yourself and tell me that even for the slightest moment ever saw Maka as anything other than a friend?"

"..."

* * *

"Soul, mind if I join you?" Maka asked.

Soul glanced back her from over the couch. "Sure."

Maka smiled as she sat beside him and saw that he was watching a late night rerun of an anime. She reached over on his lap and grabbed a handful of chips. She cheerfully crunched on them and reached for some more.

"Hmm...this is nice. Can't remember the last we just sat down together."

"Yeah," Soul said, distractedly.

"Hey, would you like to watch this asian drama with me?" Maka asked, her eyes pleading.

Soul gave her a blank look. "Do I look like the kind of guy that watches asian drama? Forget it. I'm watching anime right now. I don't like to be bothered during my anime hours."

Maka pouted. "But Soul it's right about to start. I've never missed an episode."

"Tough luck."

Maka soon grew angry as she reached for the remote only to have Soul pull it away. He smirked at her as he held it high above. Maka got on her knees, her arm waving around wildly to grab it. She leaned too far and yelped as she landed backwards on Soul's lap. She stared up at him and blinked, her cheeks flushing.

Soul stared back down at Maka with a puzzled expression. It was rather quiet for a long moment as they simply stared at each other. When Soul placed his hand at the back of her head, Maka felt her heart speed up. Instead, Soul had helped her off of him and scooted.

"Careful."

Soul slowly got up and started walking to his room. Maka stood up as well and stared after him. The crimson on her cheeks stained her ivory cheeks.

"Soul? Did I do something?"

"No...you didn't do anything."

"Something's bothering you. I'm sorry but I can't stay out of your business knowing that I'm the one you have a problem with."

"I said it's nothing," Soul said firmly.

Soul's back was still to her as he stood there. Obvious tension was rolling off his shoulders as he stood in place. "It's not you...I could never blame _you_," he whispered, his head bowing.

Maka bit her lip as she went to go stand behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder at which he cringed at. He turned back around, a calm and expressionless facing her.

"I'm alright." Soul smiled. "You just worry about yourself."

"Soul...

"Jin's not gonna wait for you forever, ya know. Go on...get out of here. Go accept his damn feelings already."

"Soul, does it bother you that I'm with Jin all the time? If you want, I can stop seeing him. I know that school and missions are a lot more important than having a boyfriend." Maka smiled. "Just remember that a partner like you can never be replaced."

"You owe it to yourself and Jin to say 'yes'. If I was him, I wouldn't be taking no for an answer anyway," Soul said, a sad smile playing at his lips.

"Huh?" Maka blinked.

Soul turned Maka around and made her way to the front door. She felt him grab her hand and slip Jin's ring onto her finger.

"Is this...really what you want?" Maka whispered.

"I know it's what _you _want," Soul said, his eyes narrowing. With those last words said, he pushed her out the door and closed it behind her. He leaned his back against the door, his eyes shut tightly and punched the wall beside him. He cursed under his breath at his pain and stupidity.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks and felt a tight knot in her heart. Maka leaned her back against the doorway. Her hand shakily reached for the ring on her hand and took it off. She clenched it in her fist and pressed it to her eye. She sobbed quietly for a moment, feeling every strength she thought she possessed leave her at the moment.

For a few minutes, she thought about throwing the ring away but knew that wouldn't solve anything. With her tears dripping down her chin and onto her shirt, Maka bit her lip as she began walking forward. She looked back over her shoulder before breaking into a run.

A/N: So the angst begins. Plz R/R if you want to reach SoulxMaka's happily ever after.


	7. Broken

A/N: I'm a bit later than usual but ya know what, this was an extremely hard chapter to do. Some moments were dragging onto the edge of being corny and I didn't want that. I kept going back until I was more or less sure that this chapter would turn out fine.

**Break Away**

_Chapter 7: Broken_

Maka ran across the side walk, tears streaming down her face and her teeth grit tightly together. In her blind rage, she couldn't see anyone else. She wasn't aware of her surroundings or where she was even going anymore. She felt the calm trickles of rain drizzling on her back as she ran.

It wasn't long before her legs gave out beneath her and she sunk even deeper into the darkness she'd walked into. She panted heavily as she sat on the sidewalk, not aware of the many stares people gave her.

Her bangs were now matted against her forehead as the rain continued to come down harder. She sobbed quietly, shaking violently as she tried to compose herself but in vain. She loved him...she really loved him. If she didn't, it wouldn't be hurting this much. She sniffled as she looked above her to see an umbrella being held over her. Her eyes widened as her gaze trailed from the man's arm to his face; her father.

Spirit smiled. "Hi there, Maka...Now what fool could've driven you out here?"

Maka looked down at her lap, her fists clenching tightly. She wiped furiously at her eyes before turning back to her father.

"Dad...

"Come now. Let's get you into some dry clothes."

Spirit offered his hand down to his daughter but when Maka's gaze lowered so did his hand. He sighed heavily as he stood there with her.

"Maybe have a nice chat like old times. I know you'd probably prefer your mother..." Spirit chuckled. "I guess in the end I'm all you have left."

Maka glanced up at her father and after a moment accepted his hand. Spirit took his off his jacket and placed it over Maka's head as he ushered her into his car.

* * *

"Maybe you don't want me to ask but I'm gonna ask anyway. I'm your father, a lousy one at that but I'm still your parent."

Spirit sat across his daughter sipping a mug of coffee before setting it back down. He gave Maka a look telling her that should speak up. Maka brought the blanket closer to her body with her knees pressed to her chest. She seemed to struggle at her words before suddenly setting down Jin's ring on the table. Spirit stared at it for a few seconds before looking back at her.

"I am more than well aware of your relationship with Jin. If he hurt you, I need you tell me," he whispered, gazing steadily back at her.

Maka shook her head. "He didn't...he asked me to be his girlfriend but I'm not sure. Then I got into an argument with Soul about it."

"That boy...He's in deep when it comes to you, isn't he?" Spirited grunted.

Maka blinked. "What?"

"I may not like it but it seems to me that Soul has always held special feelings for you." Spirit said, scratching the back of his head.

"No, he doesn't dad. He practically pushed me into Jin's arms," Maka whispered. "A place I'm not sure if I'd like to stay in."

Spirit sighed. "Where's a mother when you need one? Sometimes you just have to accept the way things are going and then just flow with it. Soul is no idiot. I'm sure he had a reason for pushing you away."

Maka stared at the ring that seemed to gleam back maliciously at her. She brought her gaze to the red and white carpeted floor.

"What should I do?"

"If you even have to question it, shouldn't the answer be obvious? Your first decision, accept or not."

Maka stared back at him. "I don't know what's right anymore. There are times when I wish I could just go back to being a kid and not have to deal with these kinds of situations. I couldn't look at myself anymore when I felt these feelings for Soul. Dad, I don't want to hurt anyone."

"The only one you're hurting right now is yourself. What you should do is write a list of pros and cons for each guy and then...throw them away," Spirit said, making a gesture in emphasis.

"Huh? Then what's the point of-

"Maka," Spirit chuckled. "For once, let loose and think with something besides your head."

Maka thought about it for a moment, before a slow smile brightened up her face. She nodded. She then began to look for a note book and paper. She got comfortable on the couch as her father prepared dinner for them. She bit her lip and sometimes and licked them when dry. She drew two different columns; one for Jin and the other for Soul.

She was at for half an hour before she was called to dinner. It felt sort of weird being back at her father's house and eating dinner with him like if it was one of the most natural things to do. She sat across from him as she stared at the plate of pasta in front of her. Spirit poured a clump of garden salad beside it and two pieces of garlic bread.

"Maka...I know this doesn't change anything but you can stay the night if you'd like."

Maka's eyes softened. "Yes, dad. I'd like that a lot, thank you."

Spirit smiled as he reached for another piece of garlic bread. Maka poured herself seconds and even thirds as she found herself catching up with her dad. It wasn't as awkward or stupid as she thought it would be. It felt kind of nice for a change.

As Maka was about to walk towards her room, she turned on the light and was surprised to find a familiar picture on the wall. Spirit was now next to her and staring at the same picture.

"Dad, you still have a picture of mom...

"Of course. Did you think I was lying when I said I was still in love with her?" Spirit teased her.

"I just...

"Alright, that's enough. I'll be retiring to bed now. I have a t.v. set up in your room as well as a computer equipped with internet. I also took the liberty of getting you a karaoke machine and your own DDR game."

Maka sweat dropped. "Yeah, thanks dad."

* * *

Why was it so hard for someone to admit they loved a certain person? Soul sighed rifled through the cabinets, and pulled out an arm-load of junk food. He had done nothing but eat since Maka had left. Call him a wuss but he was one of those emotional eaters. He sat down on the kitchen table cross-legged as grabbed a hand full of chips. He tossed them into his mouth and munched on them bitterly.

"I _did'n't_ do anything wrong. I just gave her what she wanted," Soul whispered to himself.

Just as he dipped the soup ladle into the huge bucket of ice-cream, a voice so familiar to him came into his mind. The ladle clattered to the floor, the only sound heard around the kitchen.

_'Did you, Soul Eater? Is that really what she wanted?'_

Soul ground his teeth at the voice of the cynical demon within him. His hands fisted at his jeans, his bare back suddenly feeling the true coldness of the room.

"What're you doing here? I thought you only showed up when my life was truely in danger."

_'I may appear whenever I please just as music can choose it's own time and place to be heard.'_

Soul frowned. "Then you wouldn't mind leaving."

The demon cackled quietly within his mind though the sound seemed to reverberate around the room to Soul. His body tensed at the sound. He remembered the black room he was nearly dragged into. He would've given anything to stay in the room with the record player right then and there.

_'I'm not the one you're angry at right now. Why're you sitting around like this? Shouldn't you be collecting your woman?'_

Soul narrowed his eyes. "She ain't my woman."

_The demon chuckled. 'Not yet at least. If you were to agree to my previous offer, you could have Maka and much more.'_

"I already told you I'm not interested, demon." Soul looked straight ahead, his face contorted with pain. "I won't hurt her. I won't ever."

_'Danger?' the demon echoed. 'What danger? What harm is there in possessing the woman you love? Now don't try to deny it. I know every desirable thought you've had. You want her, do you not?'_

Soul grew angrier and angrier with each word he uttered. But it was true...everything he said was entirely true. It sickened him somehow. His sharp teeth clenched tightly, drawing blood and the taste filled his senses. Soul hunched forward, his white bangs shading his face from view. He was quiet for a long time, but he knew that the demon still remained.

"Leave," he murmured. "I'll tear you apart myself if you don't go."

_'You can try but if you do then you'll die as well.'_

Soul's eyes narrowed into slits. "I would do anything just to shut you up. Do you think my own death would stop me?" He tossed the food aside, and let them fall to the floor. He walked up to the counter and grabbed one of the kitchen knives. He caught a glimpse of the reflection and saw the demon sneering back at him.

_'Now what do you plan to do with that? Ahh...the insanity has finally reached you, I see.' The demon grinned, it's large sharp teeth gleaming. _

"Not reached me. I _am _insanity."

In one swift motion, Soul stabbed the knife into his own hand. He remained expressionless as the demon screamed in his ear. He tried the same action twice. The ear-shattering scream he produced was almost enough for Soul to lose his balance. He clung onto the edge of the sink. He closed his eyes, the taste of blood still fresh in his mouth. After a moment, the screaming subsided and he was sure the demon was gone.

Soul slid down to the floor and slumped against the sink cabinets. He let out a sigh of relief, letting his hand rest on the floor. He knew he would have to treat his hand soon or else he would die of blood loss. For a moment, he just let himself be able to breathe easy.

* * *

Maka laid across her floor with different sheets of paper scattered about her. Somehow a sheet of columns had turned into another one of her all-nighters. She rolled around on her back and stared at a certain sheet. She then tossed it aside with a groan. Why was it supposed to be so hard...

Just then she heard her cell phone going off and for one heart-stopping moment she hoped it was Soul. She immediately brought it out and flipped it open.

"Hello," she answered breathlessly.

"Maka!"

Soul couldn't help but smile and grimace at the same time. If such a thing was even possible.

"Hi, Tsubaki. What's up?"

"Maka, how can you answer so calmly?! I just heard from Black Star that you ran out of your apartment after getting into an argument. Where are you? I'll come pick you up right away!"

"I'm alright, really. I'm with my dad," Maka said off-handedly.

"...Then give me the directions."

Maka sweatdropped. "Seriously,Tsubaki, I'm fine. I just need some time away from Soul. I promise I'll come home in a day or two. I think this time apart will be good for us...

She leaned against her bed, cringing at the memory of Soul slipped Jin's ring onto her finger. She had put the ring away in a box not able to look at it anymore.

"I've also heard about you and Jin. It must be hard on you. You know, I never regretted saying what I said before. I still don't. I just wanted to open your eyes a bit," Tsubaki whispered boldly.

"I'll be fine," Maka repeated. "I know. I've always known you've meant well."

"Oh erm- What kind of ring is it again?"

"Amethyst."

"Hmm..." Tsubaki chuckled. "It's ironic."

"What?"

"While Jin may not be aware, amethyst represents seduction but it's also supposed to protect the wearer against it."

After a moment, Maka burst into laughter, clinging onto the phone. Tsubaki's giggles filtered the air in a sweet harmony. Maka's laughter subsided and a soft smile graced her features. Tsubaki could turn even a tragedy into bliss. No- perhaps Tsubaki was the _bliss_ in all their lives. The happiness that most fail to achieve.

"Thanks for letting me know." Maka smiled. "You really know how to turn a situation around."

Tsubaki sounded embarrassed. "N-no, not at all. I'm just glad I could cheer you up."

"Hey...how does anyone know when they're in love?"

"Oh, whata question to ask umm...well, I don't know. I've never been in love before. I don't know how that could possibly feel like. I've never so much as been kissed so it's not really something I know."

"I see. Maybe we're both too naive for love...or maybe it's not that we're not ready for love but love isn't ready for us," Maka chuckled. "I would like to believe that I'm in love but then I'd be a fool, wouldn't I?"

"Everyone's a fool when it comes to love."

Maka giggled. "More like complete idiots! Tell me, Tsubaki, if two people really love each other, why should they let anything or anyone come in between them?"

"Well, my opinion is that it's insecurity or fear of losing one's friendship. Friendship is most important, I think. Love comes only once in a life time but you can meet a new friend everyday."

Maka nodded slowly before snapping out of her habit. "Erm...yes, I see. Tsubaki?"

"Yes?"

"Can you stay up and talk to me? I don't think I'll be able to sleep a wink tonight, anyway."

"Of course, Maka. I'll be here as long as you need me."

Maka smiled. "I'm glad."

* * *

"Dad, I think I've made my decision. I now where I stand now," Maka said, a fierce expression on her face.

"That's good. So what're you gonna do?" Spirit asked, slipping on his jacket.

"Not telling," Maka said, showing her tongue.

Spirit laughed. "Alright, alright. I'll drive you to your apartment."

"No, that's alright, dad. I really have to go by myself. Thanks...you were here. You were actually here for me and that means a lot to me." Maka smiled as she looked up at her father before tip-toeing to peck his cheek. "I have to go now before it gets too dark. I think I've kept a certain someone waiting long enough."

With that, she ran out the door leaving a surprised Death Scythe to stare after her. A moment later, he burst into tears of joy. He went to his room to play with his collection of Maka dolls to celebrate. This miraculous occasion called for a party. He had to invite everyone he knew.

* * *

Maka walked along the side-walk, biting her lips nervously. She had her arms clasped behind her in her melancholy and bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Maka?"

Maka blinked as she looked up to see Jin standing in front of her with a puzzled expression. He wore a long white-sleeved shirt with a black t-shirt over it. It had some type of band logo on it. He wore baggy camouflage pants with a neon green studded belt that slanted to one side. Very different from the usual formal attire he wore to school.

"Jin! I have something important to tell you."

Jin cocked his head saying that she should go on and say it. He leaned against a glass window, his hands stuffed into his pockets as he awaited her answer.

Maka held out the amethyst ring a few inches from his face. He stared at it for a minute, before letting out a long sigh.

Maka smiled sadly. "I can't accept you just yet...I'm really confused right now."

Jin crossed his arms. "So there's no chance for you and me?" he asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I don't know...

Jin brought his hands down on her shoulders and forced her to stare up at him. In his violet depths, she saw hurt, rage, and something that must've been affection.

"...May I kiss you? If you disappear on me, I wanna make sure I get to kiss you at least once."

Maka shook her head. "That wouldn't be fair to you."

"Maka...nothing in this world is ever fair." And with that said, Jin leaned down and slanted his lips against Maka's. It startled her for a moment. Jin seemd to grow more confidence as he cradled the back of Maka's head. He kissed her with such a fiery ardour that Maka wasn't sure she could handle it. She kissed him back uncertainly, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. Jin parted from her after a moment, and he looked like he wanted to kiss her again but restrained himself.

"What do you feel?"

Maka closed her eyes as she let Jin caress her cheek with the back of his hand. He leaned his forehead against her as he watched her expressions change one after another.

"Nothing...absolutely nothing," she whispered to herself.

Jin grit his teeth as he looked away from her. "I need one more chance. Just one more. If you let me, you'll never hear from me again I swear it."

"No, Jin, don't go that far. Not for me."

"I will go as far as I have to. I love you..." Jin's blue irises penetrated into Maka's olive green ones. "I've never told anyone that before. Not even my own family, no- _especially _not my family. Maka, I don't have much time left."

"What're you-

Maka was cut off at the sound of a kishin's shriek. She jerked her head around to face the monster. When she saw a person's body hanging limply from the kishin's mouth, she closed her eyes and cleared her mind. Now was not the time for thinking of her own personal problems

"Let's talk about this later. Jin, I need you right now."

"Yes."

Jin transformed into a naginata and Maka caught it in midair. She swung it around, missing the feeling of Soul in his weapon form. With a heavy heart to burden, she began running toward the kishin prepared to strike.

* * *

Soul sat on a bar stool, slouched forward as he finished gulping down his seventh margarita. He waved for the bartender for another round.

"Hey, kid. I think I'm gonna have to cut you off. I wasn't too hot about letting a minor in here but-

Soul glared at him. "Don't tell me you've gained a consious _now?_ Well this shut you up?"

He slid a fifty dollar bill toward the bartender before snatching the margarita bottle from his hand. He began walking out into the cold street. He zipped up his jacket and slipped a hand into his pocket. He took a swig of his margarita before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He couldn't get enough. There just wasn't enough.

Soul never remembered drinking more than one or two cups unless it was for New Years. What he was doing just wasn't cool. He needed to get it together. He was scared if he didn't pick up the remaining pieces of himself...he might never be whole again.

Soul's jaw clenched. _'She doesn't want me...Why would she?'_

He was completely washed up and not sure if he would even make it home. He staggered along the sidewalk, catching many people's gazes. He leaned against the wall of a building, taking sharp breaths as he tried to recollect himself. His eyes opened slowly but his vision could barely focus one thing very long. It began to blur the longer his eyes were open.

He could hear the sound of cars honking at one another as they whirred by in a mixture of colors. He placed a hand over his eyes, nearly blinded by the tail lights. Spots of light clouded his vision as he tried to keep his balance. Why was everything suddenly so loud to him? Soul's arms crossed over his face as his face contorted with pain. It was so loud. The cars. The people. Why couldn't everyone just shut up?!

Soul squinted into the short distance across the street. He could see a clump of yellow along with a blob of blue that were standing close together.

"Ma...ka?" his broken voice let out.

He began staggering forward, for a moment forgetting where he was. The many cars passing by separated him from Maka. For a moment, he thought of just going right through them. He stopped just as he was about to take one step onto the road.

Soul's eyes widened a fraction when he saw Jin step closer to Maka. After an exchange of words, he leaned down and kissed her. A moment later, Maka returned the kiss. The action caused Soul's body to shake violently before letting the bottle smash to pieces at his feet.

He stepped backward, his eyes narrowing into slits as he watched the display in front of him. He angrily turned away. Never had he wanted to punch someone as badly as he wanted to at that moment.

He began storming off in the direction of his apartment. He knew all along that he wasn't needed and that his presence wasn't necessary but he never wanted to believe that.

A/N: A few days later than usual. I just wasn't satisfied no matter what I did with this chapter. Hope you guys liked it anyway. Plz R/R for the next chapter.


	8. Whole Hearted

A/N: Fun facts about Jin's name: I looked it up and it really looks his name suits his personality. It means tenderness and in chinese it means: gold. :P

**Break Away**

_Chapter 8: Whole Hearted_

Maka stared down at her buckled shoes as she felt Jin's gaze on her. After the fight with the kishin, Jin had insisted on walking her home. It was strange standing at the beginning again. Maka knew it was no use to try love someone you just didn't love back.

"Jin...you don't _love_ me. I think deep down we both know that," Maka whispered. "I appreciate your feelings but I know where I'm supposed to be right now."

Jin nodded. "I understand." He moved closer to Maka with his hand on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. He then stood back for a moment, running his hand through his blue strands. "You do what you have to."

Maka smiled. "Thank you...

With that, Maka put her key through the keyhole and jiggled the doorknob open. She turned back to say something to Jin but he was already gone. Her eyes saddened as she stepped inside. She took off her jacket and left it slip to the floor. She went into the living room and turned on the light. She jumped back when she saw that Soul was slumped forward on the couch.

"S-soul!" Maka laughed quietly. "Y-you scared me there."

It was silent as she walked around the couch and stood across from him. The only thing seperating them was the coffee table. Maka cast a curious look at Soul who had not moved an inch since she had walked in.

"Soul?"

He wordlessly lifted up a finger to beckon her to him. Maka blinked before leaning closer, one hand braced against the coffee table. Once their faces where close in proximity, Soul leaned close to her ear.

"...How do you want me to scare you?" he whispered.

Maka's eyes widened. "Huh?"

She was suddenly jerked forward by her pigtail. It all happened so fast, she didn't know how to react. She groaned when the back of her head hit the arm of the couch. She tried to rise back up but Soul forced her back down by her shoulder. His eyes shone malice as he held her in place. Maka placed her hands on his chest but immediately jerked them back. It made her uncomfortable to touch him there while he was shirtless.

"What're you doing?!"

Soul was silent as he leaned down, his forehead touching hers'. Maka's heart sped up at this and her hands clutched at his back on reflex.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he whispered. "If I let myself, I don't know how far I would go."

Maka blushed. "Soul?"

She could smell liquor in his breath and just when she was about to question it, Soul suddenly got up and began heading toward his room. She got up to follow him but Soul cast a sharp glance at her. Her breath left her at the blazing anger in his garnet eyes.

"Take another step and I'll make sure you regret it," he snarled.

Maka paused. "What's wrong with you?"

"So how did he taste?" Soul asked snidefully, leaning against the wall.

"How did-" Maka's eyes widened. "You saw?! Soul...I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to see that."

Soul snorted. "Saw? I had a front row seat to your show."

"You- you were the one that pushed me out the door! You have no right to be angry at me. I'm the one that's furious!!" Maka yelled.

Soul narrowed his eyes at her. "That's right...I shouldn't care." He turned to walk away but Maka's soft, persistant voice stopped him.

"You usually listen to me, don't you? There's something I have to say before another word is spoken. Are you listening to me?"

Soul didn't reply as he began walking off to his room. Maka followed him into the dim room, feeling her throat drying up. Maka bit her lip in frustration as she struggled with her words. She fiddled with her hands that were starting to get sweaty.

"I...What I mean to say is that we've been partners for over two years. Before now, I never looked at myself very clearly. The only person I can see standing by my side is you. I don't know if I'm _in _love with you, but I know I...want you," she choked out.

"...What about Jin?"

Maka ground her teeth together. "What _about _Jin? I just said you're the one I want to be with."

Soul turned around after a moment with expressionless eyes. He opened his arms wide and mouthed some words that Maka understood as, _'C'mere, idiot'._ With a strangled cry in her throat, Maka threw herself into his arms. Soul wrapped his arms around her back, lifting her up several inches off the ground.

Soul sighed a sigh full of ecstasy. "Ugh...don't leave my sight."

Maka closed her eyes as she leaned her head on his shoulder, her arms grasping at his bare back. His body felt warm and strong against hers'. And...when had he gotten taller than her? She used to be about two inches taller than him and now she was barely eye-level with him.

"You have no idea how scared I've been to touch you. When I love someone, that love is for real. I don't want to end up turning into a monster over this love," Soul murmured into her hair.

"Soul...

Maka wrapped her arms around him neck, her face flushing at her bold action. Soul gazed at her in bewilderment before leaning down and gave her a chaste kiss. They both soon found it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. Soul's hands threaded through her silky hair, tilting his head to kiss her better.

Maka took a wrong step backwards and they ended up landing on Soul's bed. This neither fazed nor stopped Soul. He began crawling on top of her, his eyes gazing at her with so much love that any protest she might've had died in her throat.

Soul kissed her forehead as well as her cheeks and nose. He watched her through half-hooded eyes as he leaned down and claimed her lips once more. Maka sighed into his intoxicating mouth, her arms stretching out to wrap themselves around his torso.

It was getting too hot. Maka threw her head back as Soul inched his kisses along her jaw and soon down her throat. He gave an open-mouthed kiss to the place he felt her heart beating.

"Maka," Soul breathed.

She felt that her heart would burst if he he said her name like that again. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling her face heat up at every touch. She didn't know if it was wrong or right, only that she and Soul were on verge of something completely different.

The door suddenly slammed open and they both broke away from each other to see who had walked in on them. It was none other than Spirit who was staring wide-eyed at the both of them. Soul glanced down at Maka and she blushed as she slipped out from underneath him and adjusted her spagetti straps.

"D-dad? What're you doing...here?" Maka asked.

"What do you think you're doing to my daughter?" Spirit shrieked, ignoring her question as he stepped up to Soul.

Soul stuck a pinky in his ear, a bored expression on his. "I was about to have my way with her before _you_ walked in."

"Soul!" Maka blushed.

She turned to her father who looked like he was about to blow a fuse. She then stepped in between them.

"Dad, calm down. It's no big deal, we would've stopped. Honestly."

"No, we wouldn't have," Soul snorted.

Maka gave Soul a sharp look, telling him to shut his trap. Spirit was gazing heatedly at Soul from over Maka's head.

Spirit sighed heavily. "Both of you in the living room. Now."

Soul and Maka stared at each other before following him to their living room. Spirit sat across from them with a stern expression.

"I know you both aren't as stupid as you've just shown me. If in case, you were about to go through intercourse, did the idea of using protection even cross your minds?"

"Hey, isn't that how you got Maka's mom pregnant?" Soul pointed out.

Spirit narrowed his eyes. "You're on thin ice with me, boy. Don't interupt me. Like I was saying, I know I can't stop you now that I know you both are sexually active."

Maka felt her face heat up at his words. "Dad, no! It's not like that."

"He was inching his way toward your breast when I walked in. If it's not how it looked like, then please explain what you both were up to."

Maka bowed her head and chose to be quiet. Spirit then continued on about the importance of using protection and that they don't want to end up being teen parents. After a long hour of this, Spirit finally got up and headed toward the door.

"I don't like it but...Soul, I leave my daughter in your hands. Show me you're a man she deserves. In my eyes, no one will ever be good enough for Maka no matter how great she thinks they are," Spirit said, his eyes locking with Soul's.

Soul nodded after a moment. "...I will."

Spirit walked over toward the door, his hand in his pocket. He turned back once more to glance over at Soul and Maka.

"Don't do anything stupid. I'm leaving now. Goodbye."

The door shut behind him and Soul and Maka were left staring at one another. Maka looked down at her lap. She looked up when Soul placed his hand over hers', a smile on his handsome features.

"Well, that dad of yours certainly killed the mood. It's late, do you wanna just hit the hay?" he asked, his hand caressing her cheek.

"Yeah, I think we should."

"Come sleep with me- just sleep," he added at a look from her. "We don't have to do anything until you're ready. I'll wait as long as I have to for you. I'm not as perverted as you think...well, I can be but only with you," he said, grinning.

Maka smile, a hint of pink in her cheeks. "Thank you for understanding."

Soul stood up, bringing Maka up as well. Maka gasped as she felt him scooped her up into his arms and carry her off. Her arms locked around his neck instinctively. He pushed his bedroom door open and placed Maka on the bed. He placed a blanket over her and then got a seperate blanket for himself. Maka felt her eyes widen when he reached to unbutton his jeans.

He glanced over his shoulder and smirked at her. "See something you like?" He chuckled. "I sleep in my boxers. Hope you don't mind, not like I care if you do anyway."

Maka shook her head, her bright face clearly betraying her. She didn't look at him until he was under his covers. He turned off his lamp and turned to face her in the darkness.

"Night."

"Night," Maka whispered back.

He kissed her forehead before she felt him shift around so that his back was facing her. Maka pressed her face against his back and smiled as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Jin's House**

A loud scream escaped his throat as his hands clawed at his carpet in an attempt to get away. He felt himself being flipped onto his back and was staring back into a great pair of red eyes. The kishin held it's long claws against his throat. Jin clenched his teeth together at the prickling feeling.

"We made a deal. Live up to your end of the bargain."

Jin grabbed at its wrist as he stared up defiantly at him. "...Kill me, kill me if you want. Don't involve others around me."

"Plans have changed. I need you alive," the kishin hissed in his ear. "How foolish you humans are to sell your souls. And for another human no less."

Jin grimaced at the memory. "My sister...the only one who understood me was dying. Should I have left her to fend for herself?!"

"Whatever has been done cannot be undone. Your sister lives...but you belong to me now." The kishin dragged a class slowly below his chin and watched as a trickle of blood flowed down his throat. "You are my host. Your powers have proven to be useful to me."

"Do what you will with me then. Just hurry up and do it."

"What's wrong with you, now? Most humans at least would like a few last words." The kishin's eye then caught something interesting. He saw that Jin's wallet was lying open on the floor and a picture of a blonde girl was inside. "A girl...a cute girl. Well, you're quite the ladies' man now, aren't you? The daughter of Death Scythe no less. You sure know how to pick 'em. Let me guess. She ripped your heart out and that's why you're so eager for death."

"Shut up!" Jin snarled. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"This girl could come in handy...forgive me, my friend but I'm in need of your body now."

Jin's fingers grasped the carpet beneath him as he felt the kishin lift him by the back of the neck. As the kishin's face neared him, Jin's body laid frozen beneath him. His violet eyes were glassy with tears as he waited, waited for his consumtion. Flashes of memories swam in his blurred vision. He could see Kiku's smile fresh in his mind. The scars had remained after so many years. Although she was two years older than him, he was really more like the elder sibling.

He smiled at other memories of Kiku embracing him and others of them goofing off. He saw Kiku standing by with a tear-stained face. She was holding a bunny with a stitched X over its mouth. She would take off the button eyes when something bad happened. When their mother left them at a young age, Jin and Kiku would talk through the house phone even though their rooms were just down the hall. Jin would talk to her until she fell asleep, knowing how hard it must've been without her father.

That smile of hers'...he wanted to protect the remains of it. Maka's smiling face came into mind and his eyes widened. Why was love so decieving? He had wanted Maka in hopes of reliving some of the old happiness he used to have. You never lose by loving; you lose by holding back. He had not put his whole heart into it. He was not for her and she was not for him.

It was over. His body went numb as he heaved his last breath. He lay there on the floor with dull, lifeless eyes until he blinked once, twice and got up. The kishin's red eyes blazed with an unholy light. Jin's bright blue eyes were almost a mere memory behind the kishin's fiery irises.

"It worked...so the witch wasn't lying after all." He chuckled. "This girl...I certainly have use for her," he muttered to himself as he stared at Maka's picture.

The kishin got up and walked over to a mirror where he saw Jin's face glaring back at him. He smiled a nasty smile as he placed one hand on the mirror.

"Don't worry, Jin, we'll both get what we want in the end. If Maka is the barrel of a gun then you are on the right end. Goodbye, my friend."

The mirror cracked and sent shards of glass flying everywhere. The kishin's smile widened across Jin's face, distorting his features into something much more sinister. He turned his back on the shattered mirror and began walking away.

A/N: Well, I'm about a week late, I think. Sorry, guys, this chapter was really difficult for some reason. Also, sorry that it's shorter than most chapters. I hope the events of this chapter were enough to cover that. Hope to have the next chapter up soon. Plz R/R for me, you guys. Thanks for being patient and being the awesome readers that you are.


	9. Almost Had You

**A/N: Okay, first of all, I would like to apologize to all of you loyal readers. I'm sorry to make you wait over a month for this chapter. The truth is I lost interest as I was getting into other anime but don't worry, I still like this anime/manga so I won't quit my fanfiction with this. I just got distracted. Not to mention, school had me on edge, both work and athletics. -sore- Well, forget my rambling and enjoy the chapter. **

**Break Away**

_Chapter 9: Almost Had You_

The thing about finally getting the guy you wanted, the guy you didn't even know you wanted, is that you'll never get used to surprises that jump out and grab you. Soul had that very habit, working quite fast despite it only being their first four days together as a couple. Though, he didn't like that word for them. It just didn't seem to fit them properly because they were far much more than that. They weren't just a couple of teenagers who fell in love one day and fell out of love the next.

Maka gasped when she was suddenly pulled into a janitors's closet. One moment, they were both walking calmly toward Stein's class and the next, Soul had spun her around to face him wearing a perverted grin. He grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder in the next instant. They had only been talking about their report on reproduction for Christ's sake!

The look in his eyes was one of hunger as if he wanted to swallow her whole. Before she could protest, Soul placed his lips forcefully over hers' and began ravaging her mouth. She groaned into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck. Soul pulled away momentarily. He had to do his best from taking it further; he didn't want her to feel as if she had to go along with this just because he demanded it.

Maka grasped the back of his head as she forced him into another seering kiss. Soul trailed butterfly kisses down her neck and to her collar bone. Maka arched her neck at this, a barely suppressed whimper escaping her pink, swollen lips.

"W-wait..."

"Am I taking it too far?" Soul breathed, his lips just millimeters from hers'.

His eyes searched her olive ones, trying to search for any sign of fear or possible pain. He was just paranoid that way. He himself did admit that he was a monster. He was what he was but that didn't mean he wanted Maka to see his destructive side.

"It's not that but we're in the middle of class," Maka said, her eyes darting over his shoulder frantically.

Soul placed a hand on the wall, right beside her head as he leaned into her. He grabbed the tip of her pigtail and kissed it tenderly, his eyes never leaving hers' for an instant.

"Stein's not gonna miss us," Soul murmured. "Let's go into Death City somewhere for a while. Call it a date if you will."

Maka's eyelashes brushes against her flushed cheeks pleasantly.

"While the better part of me says we shouldn't...the truth is I really would like to. If it's just for one day then I think it's fine."

Soul smirked. "Exactly. Let's go."

Soul tugged on her wrist and ran out of the janitor's closet, dragging her close behind him. The said janitor who was about to open the door gave them a questioning look before shrugging and entering the closet for his equipment. The large oak double doors of Shibusen opened with a bang as Soul and Maka ran out hand in hand. They both let out a laugh at how easy it had been to escape their elite school and the freedom they had gained in the process. It was nothing to worry about at all; there might as well have been no security.

They made a break for his motorcycle. Soul revved the engine powerfully as he waited for Maka to mount it behind him. When he felt her slim arms wrap around his form, he allowed a small smile to curve on his lips. He let the handle go and they began riding off to wherever they pleased.

"Where do you wanna go? Name any place that you want."

"Well, I'd like to-

"No place boring," Soul shot over his shoulder.

Maka frowned. She had been about to suggest they go to her favorite book store but he had immediately put out a red flag to that idea.

"Umm...anywhere is fine," she said, shrugging.

"Wherever, huh?"

Soul made a sharp turn and dropped them both off at the market place. He waited for Maka to climb off before he followed suit. He slipped one hand into his pocket and offered his other hand to his partner.

"Wanna just walk around?"

Maka smiled. "Hn."

She let him take her hand as they walked down central Death City. _This feels nice_, she thought. So this was what it felt like to spend time with a boyfriend? Wow, she would never get used to that word. It was only a week ago that she and Soul had been arguing over who had clogged up the toilet and now they were...a couple. It certainly doesn't get any weirder than that. Not that she would complain, anyway.

They walked along the sidewalk in comfortable silence. Maka thought it would be awkward, but it felt really right to be here with him. She hadn't noticed she had been staring at his face until Soul turned to her with a questioning look.

Maka blushed lightly. "Uhh...umm wanna play twenty questions?"

Soul raised eyebrow. "Sure. I guess."

"What was your first impression of me when we first met?" Maka asked, slipping her hand from his and clasping both behind her back.

Soul looked like he was pondering this and when he took too long, Maka smacked his arm and glared at him.

"Oww!" Soul rubbed his poorly abused arm, all the while frowning irritably at her. "Okay, I thought you were the busy body bookworm enthusiastic achiever type...And I was right." At Maka's death glare, he quickly added, "But I like that. I mean it's not as though I've ever had a certain type of girl I liked, anyway."

Maka frowned. "Next question...

"I'm all ears," Soul muttered dryly.

"Before I came along...did you have any other girlfriends?" Maka murmured, shifting from one foot to another uncomfortably.

Soul had to laugh at this. "There was one my parents tried to set me up with but that was a disaster. I almost felt bad for the chick. No, you're my first real girlfriend."

Maka smiled, casting her eyes down as she thought over her next question. She whirled around to face him, the hem of her black cape brushing against his pants. He tilted his head to the side as he waited with barely concealed impatience.

"What're your parents like?"

Soul opened his mouth to answer but just as quickly shut it. "My parents...are very complex people. I don't think you're quite ready to meet them yet."

Maka threw her head back and laughed. "Why? Are they a family of vampires or what?"

"I wish," he muttered.

Maka blinked. "What was that?"

"Nothing. They're just...very eccentric people. I guess that's what being wealthy turns some people into."

The questions continued, getting stranger and stranger by the second but Maka was far from disappointed. There were small parts about Soul's life that she had found out. The discovery alone made her happy. Soul was quite mysterious; there was still so many things he had kept locked in the dark since the two years she had known him.

Soul pointed toward a burger joint, pulling Maka closer by the elbow.

"You hungry?"

Maka grinned. "Only if you're paying."

* * *

Somethings just didn't make sense but then again, life never made sense to begin with. It was not even a few minutes since they had finished lunch and they were already behind an alley up to things too dangerous and scandalous even for them.

"Next question." Maka leaned forward until her face was just inches away from Soul's. "Would you kiss a bookworm if she was this close to you?"

Soul leaned his forehead against hers', a smile curving his lips. "Depends. Is that bookworm you?"

Maka nodded slowly as they closed the distance between them with their lips. She had to get on her tip-toes somewhat but that made no difference. Her arms were locked tight around his neck as she angled her head to kiss better. Soul's hands worked their way beneath her blouse and settled on her waist. He kissed her like if it was their last one, his tongue coaxing against her lips.

A small gasp of surprise let him slide his tongue into her mouth and began caressing the geography of her mouth. One hand slid from under her blouse and quickly backed her up against a wall, his mouth becoming much more rough and demanding. Maka's eyes were all the way open as she watched him kiss her senselessly. Her head felt dizzy and her knees were starting to buckle beneath her. She didn't think she would be able to keep up with him. She pressed a hand against his chest, pushing him away a bit.

"S-soul?" She blushed at the look of hunger, desire and irritation glazed in his garnet orbs. "We shouldn't do this here. E-everyone can see us."

"I don't see anyone else here," Soul murmured. "I'm only looking at you."

Maka smiled inwardly at the sentiment. It made her feel a bit special to hear that coming from him. She shook her head at him, placing her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away so that they were now at least two feet apart.

"We can't do this here. It just doesn't feel proper."

Soul snorted. "Screw being proper."

"Let's go back home. My feet are killing me." Maka sighed. She slipped her hand through Soul's who gripped it tightly. They walked side by side pleasantly as if nothing had transpired in the alley.

They didn't notice the patch of blue hair sitting just a few yards away from them as they exited the alley. The light of his violet eyes gleamed maliciously in the light of the sun. A spark of red skipped across his irises as he stood up and began walking in the same direction as Soul and Maka.

* * *

As soon as they walked through the door to their apartment, Maka launched herself onto the couch. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest as she stretched the muscles in her legs. She leaned back against the armrest of the couch, sighing in content at the softness it had to offer. Her olive eyes fluttered open when she felt Soul's presence near her.

Maka saw him staring down at her, obviously ticked off by the way his jaw was clenched.

"Huh? What is it, Soul?"

"That's my spot," he murmured out childishly.

Maka giggled as she sat up, patting the seat next to her. Soul took his place next to her, enveloping an arm around her shoulder. He grabbed the remote off her lap and began flipping through the channels. She leaned her head against his shoulder, far too tired to argue over her drama today. The show was getting too predictable, anyway.

It wasn't long before they heard the door knock. Maka got up, letting Soul's arm slip right off as she went to go answer it. She was more than a little surprised to see Jin standing in front of her. He gave her a pleasant smile and a slight wave. Maka allowed her gaze to give a quick sweep over his form. He was dressed far too formal to simply be out for a walk that was for sure. He looked like if he had just barely come back from a wedding or something.

Maka began to panic. What could he possibly be doing here?! She quickly glanced over her shoulder, relieved to see that Soul was quickly absorbed in whatever anime was on. Maka stepped closer, closing the door a bit as she leaned in to speak with him.

"Jin, what're you doing here?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Jin looked confused. "Huh? So I can't come over anymore?"

"N-no, that's not it at all," Maka said quickly. "It's just that I'm spending time with Soul right now. I...don't think he'd like it very much if you were here. I'm really sorry."

Jin slipped a hand in his pocket, leaning slightly on one hip. He leaned his face dangerously close to Maka's. He closed his eyes, a grin spreading over his sinfully handsome face.

"I'll be out of your way soon. Just came to return something."

It was Maka's turn to look confused. Her eyes widened when he suddenly pulled out the amethyst ring she had returned to him only days before. Jin was smiling a carnal smile, laced with something else she was unsure of.

Maka recomposed herself, her eyebrows drawn together. "I thought I made myself clear, Jin. I like Soul. There's no room for anyone else."

"I don't see you wearing a ring," Jin drawled. He glanced down, suddenly looking smug. "Oh, wait. Now you are."

Maka furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and saw that the amethyst ring was now on her finger. She suppressed a cry of frustration as she pulled it roughly off her finger and threw it at his chest.

"You just love to bring out the worst in me, don't you?!" Maka spat. "I didn't think you were like this. I don't like this side of you. Not at all," she whispered.

She closed the door on him, pressing her back against the door. She placed a trembling hand over her face. This feeling was so incredibly overwhelming, that she felt she would drown. It wasn't until she heard Soul's voice from the living room that she came back to reality. She forced a bright smile as she walked back in.

"What's up? Who was it?" Soul asked distractedly as his eyes remained on the t.v.

Maka felt herself jump a bit. "Oh...erm- it was Tsubaki. She just wanted to return a few of my cookbooks."

"Ah..."

Maka curled up at his side as she drew her knees up. She hugged a cushion tightly to her chest, her nerves beginning to shatter to pieces. She leaned her shoulder against Soul's chest and closed her eyes. She just wanted to be happy and live in the moment with Soul. Anyone else like Jin would just be a distraction. Then something caught her eye that nearly made her heart stop forever.

The amethyst ring was back on her finger. Still feeling Soul's gaze concentrated on the t.v., Maka quickly slipped it off and into her pocket. What in the world was going on?? Soul felt her body stiffen beside him and he slowly turned to face her.

Soul stared imploringly into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Maka opened and closed her mouth, her eyes closing in frustration.

"I- it's...nothing," she whispered. "I'm just really tired...

Soul frowned. "You don't have to lie to me. If you've got something to say just spit it out." He tangled his fingers with Maka's, his garnet eyes piercing into hers. "As a partner, I want you to feel like you can rely on me and as a boyfriend, I want you to trust that I can protect you."

"I do," Maka insisted. "I do trust you. You'll never know just how much. It's just that..." she trailed off, her voice broken. "I don't want to talk about it right now. Is that okay?"

Soul shrugged. "Whatever you want. You know I'll listen when you're ready."

Maka placed her hands on his shoulders, giving him a shy smile as she pressed him down onto the couch. She plastered her lips against his warm ones, letting his tongue play with her own. She needed to show him just how much he meant to her. A shiver ran up her spine as she felt him remove his lips from her and began kissing her neck. At the feel of his tongue graze it, she clutched him tighter.

"You're really a glutton for punishment, aren't you?" Soul muttered, giving her neck hot open-mouthed kisses.

Maka moaned, feeling her cheeks heat up as his merciless tongue swept her neck in endless patterns. She felt him switch their positions so that he was the dominant one now. Hell, he _had_been the dominant one since the beginning. Soul stared down at her, his chest heaving up and down with each breath. He began tugging insistently at the waist band of her jeans, giving her a suggestive look.

Maka shook her head immediately, her face turning a crimson red. She knew that as a guy, he had needs too but she couldn't help that she wasn't ready. If she was going to do it, she had to be absolutely sure.

Soul chuckled. "Kill joy."

He ran his hand over her belly, lifting her blouse just over belly button. Perhaps he was trying to tempt her or drive her insane. Perhaps both. Either way, it was working. He worked his hand over her belly, pawing gently at it as he leaned forward for a long, demanding kiss. Maka tore her lips from his, giving him a sarcastic look.

"We should really stop for real this time."

Soul smirked. "I was just waiting for you to say so. Took ya a while, didn't it?"

Maka shot a glare at him as she tore herself away from him. Soul swung his legs off the couch, and began walking down the hall.

Maka frowned in confusion. "Where're you going?"

Soul snorted. "Where do you think? Cold shower, duh."

Maka quickly turned away and began making a speedy escape toward the kitchen. That guy...well, isn't that just great? Just what every girl needs. A horny boyfriend...

She glanced down at her hand and yanked the ring off. She let it drop down the sink and just as she turned her back on it, she saw it was back on her hand again. Maka's mouth widened into a silent scream. What the hell was this?! She tried to yank off the ring and throw it out the window but in vain, it ended back on her finger.

**A/N: OMG That's way shorter than usual, I know that's what you're thinking. Sorry guys, this was more of a filler chapter. The real action is in the next chapter but at least you got a lot of SoulxMaka moments in this one. Please R/R for me and I'll do my best to upload soon. Only two more chapters left before the final conclusion! **


	10. Give Unto Me

**A/N: Seriously, I can't tell you guys sorry enough... Man, lately I feel as though I've lost my mojo with Soul Eater fics. I think this is my best chapter yet. Plenty of SoulxMaka romance, a dash of action and just a pinch of angst. :D All that good stuff. **

**Break Away**

_Chapter 10: Give Unto Me_

"Here you go!" Maka said cheerfully. She smiled a smile that could defeat the maniacal sun shining through the window behind her. "Sucks your birthday had to be on a school day but here ya go."

It was an assortment of about twenty chocolate cupcakes clumped up together to form a cake. There was a vanilla icing outline of Soul in his soul shape with the kanji spelling of "Happy Birthday, Soul!" on it. There was a napoleon icecream filling on the inside just the way Soul liked it. Maka had slaved away the previous night to make it, neglecting her studies in the process to create the masterpiece. That determination would most likely cost her today in Stein's class.

Soul sat staring down at the cake with a pensive hand at his chin. He tilted his head to the side, the skin around his eyes set tightly as he reached out and poked his finger into the velvety cream. Popping it into his mouth, he closed his eyes briefly before taking a bite out of it. Maka could just barely make out the red tint glowing from his cheeks. Soul coughed and turned away as he munched on his cupcake. Maka sat down beside him, plucking out her own cupcake as she watched him eat. Her brow furrowed at the blush quickly spreading from his cheeks down his neck.

"Umm...are you alright, Soul? Something wrong with the cake?"

"N-nothing...it's just." Soul cast his eyes down, his jaw set tightly. "I've...no one has ever made me a cake for me. Actually, this is the first birthday I've spent with anybody even though as I grew up, birthdays were hardly a big deal for me."

Maka's eyes widened. "You're kidding me. Not one birthday? Even though you're rich...didn't your parents spend time with you?"

"Huh? Oh, well, they were always traveling overseas so it was mostly just me and my older brother, Wes."

"You have a brother?!" Maka exclaimed, standing up sharply.

Soul raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, didn't I ever tell you?"

"No! Not once did you ever mention having siblings," Maka huffed. "Sheesh! This is ridiculous- there's still so much I don't know about you."

Soul half-smiled at her as he sunk his jagged teeth into his second cupcake. There was still things he had to sort out before even daring to introduce her to his family. It gave him chills just thinking about it. His parents were much more bizarre and cynical than he had ever been. Wes was the only one who had actually come out normal- even though being normal was what actually made him the black sheep of the family. He and Soul looked so much alike, except for his height and greater build. Sometimes Soul worried that if he were to introduce Maka to his older brother that she would see that he really was the less talented, the less favorable sibling.

Wes was the only one had ever had any confidence in his little brother. He had loved Soul's piano playing even though Soul could never find anything special about his ability. Wes could play any intrument he wanted- including, especially the piano. Wes was something else entirely....Soul knew he would never hope to reach his standards. He smiled at the memory of his brother complimenting him on his average piano playing.

"Well, that's really sad to hear. Even if your birthday doesn't mean that much to you, you should at least spend the day happy." Maka smiled as she reached over and placed her hand over Soul's. "I have the rest of the day planned out but first open your present."

"What?"

Soul stared down at the silver wrapped gift Maka had set down before him. He looked uncertain for a moment, before looking up and gave her an uncertain helpless look. Maka sighed exasperatingly as she tore off the wrapping paper for him and left him to open the box. Soul flipped open the box to find leather gloves.

"I know you don't wear gloves but every motorcyclist can use a pair, right?" Maka asked, a sheepish grin on her face. "I tried to make something myself but whatever I tried to knit came apart."

Soul silently slipped the gloves onto his hands, slowly stretching out his fingers on one hand. Maka waited with bated breath. Maybe she had gotten his the wrong gift.

"They're cool." Soul smiled at her. "Thanks for thinking of me. "

The blonde, pig-tailed girl's eyes widened at the jagged teeth smiling at her. Slowly, she found herself smiling back, once again, picking up her forgotten cupcake and gave a hearty bite. Last night, she had worked hard to prepare the perfect evening for the two of them. Right after school, Maka had the

* * *

**After School**

"So what's the plan?"

"First we're going to go watch that movie you've been wanting to see since it first came out, followed by dinner and one final surprise," Maka said, taking out her notebook and checking off something.

Soul shrugged. "Whatever you say."

He put his arm around her as he led her inside the theater. Maka pulled out their coupons for free popcorn and beverages, and they headed in to watch a horror movie. Soul was actually a bit impressed she was willing to walk into a horror movie with him. While not exactly squeamish of blood, horror was not one of Maka's favorite genres. She might be sitting there the whole evening bored as hell but she was doing it for his sake only. Soul was touched. They found their seats at the highest place for a good view of the screen. As the the creepy theme music of the movie started up, Soul engorged himself with popcorn and raisinettes.

When it got to the sex scenes, he could feel Maka cringe up beside him. It amused him to see her like this; it would just never got old for him. Though, the longer he stared at the passionate couple on the screen, the more he felt like getting her in the mood for it as well. Sadly for him, Maka was going strictly by what she had planned out for him. It wasn't long before he heard the sound of pencil on paper when the scary scenes showed up. Soul rolled his eyes and snatched the notebook out of her hands, tossing it over his shoulder and hitting someone square in the face.

"Quit being such a nerd and watch the freaking movie, already," Soul hissed into her ear.

Maka jerked away from him but stayed quiet as she waited for the next scene to pass. She stiffened up at this and tried to busy herself with drinking her punch but the invisible patterns Soul was tracing on her back had her almost completely distracted from the movie. Riiight. Even though Soul had just told _her _to pay attention. Though, even as she glanced around her, there was nothing but pure couples and they were all making out! Maka quickly felt her face heat up at this and knew she would've been a crimson neon sign if not for the darkness surrounding them. Soul chuckled beside her before leaning forward and pressed his lips to hers- or at least what he had thought was her mouth.

"Oww! My eye!"

Soul's eyes widened. "What?! Oh...sorry."

Maka winced as she cupped her aching eye, and turned to fix a venomous glare at Soul. "Hands to yourself."

"How about hands all over instead?"

"Soul!"

"What? It's my birthday, don't I get any requests?" Soul sighed childishly, resting his cheek on his fist.

The meister blushed profusely. "S-soul..." Her eyes widened at the sound of a familiar voice. It couldn't be. "Get down!"

"What?"

"Dammit! Get down!" Maka all but lunged at him and pinned him to the ground. Soul took this as any opportunity to grab her face in his hands and hold her tightly. "S-Soul! Black Star and Kid are here! This is not the time for that!"

The scythe blinked. "So...?"

"So?! I don't want them to ruin this for us! I just want it to be you an me," Maka whispered frantically. "Black Star will never leave us alone."

She stiffened up when she felt Soul's hand patting her thigh non-chalantly, and felt her mind short-circuit when his lips touched hers'. Soul cradled the back of her head as he ravaged her mouth with wild abandon. He smothered her squeals of protest when he rolled her over, and pressed his lips forcefully against hers. His tongue tore through the seam of her lips and explored the cavern of her delectable mouth. Soul's eyes opened a fraction as he tried detecting where Black Star and Kidd were sitting at. Tilting his head to one side, he could see them climbing the stairs and choosing a seat a few rows away from them.

Maka gasped for breath as she sharply pulled away from her boyfriend, her chest heaving with every breath she took. She glared at Soul when he tried to swoop down for another session. She pressed her palm against his mouth and tried to shove him off of her. Soul gave a muffled protest before tearing her hand off. He leaned forward until they're foreheads were touching.

"Might as well make something good out of this. Don't you think?" Soul asked, his warm breath puffing into her face.

"We're- we're not gonna lay here and make out like irresponsible teenagers a-and what about the movie?"

Soul placed butterfly kisses along her collarbone. "What...about...the movie?" he asked in between kisses. "It's pretty good so far so it'll definitely be worth buying when it comes out on DVD. For now just...wish me a happy birthday, Maka."

There was hardly enough time for Maka to think this over when Soul's mouth was suddenly attacking hers' once again. Her hands rose up to push him off her again but she found that the longer she stayed on the floor with him, the less she wanted to leave. They slackened for a moment and instead chose to wrap themselves around Soul's neck. This was not apart of the plan! Why couldn't they just stick to the _plan_?!... Because this was Soul and Soul never went by the rules- he bent them, twisted them; whatever you'd like to call it.

* * *

Maka huffed as she walked over to Soul's motorcycle, smoothing down her disheveled clothes and checking her pocket for another hairband to tie up the one pigtail that Soul had managed to pull free. She slipped her arms through her coat as she waited for Soul to approach her. A chuckle was heard behind her and all she could do was sigh. Honestly, when she was with him her hormones tended to get the best of her. It _was _his birthday, after all, she couldn't argue with him on that. She blushed as she recalled that they been caught by the security guard and all but kicked out of theater. Thankfully, Black Star and Kidd were too caught up with the movie to pay her and Soul any attention.

Soul tossed his arm around her shoulders and grinned down at her. "Thanks for that. I've been wanting to do that all day."

Maka blushed. "W-well...time to move onto dinner. I picked out a nice Italian restaurant I think you'll like."

The young weapon's eyes widened. "Maka, don't tell me you're paying for me. On my part, that looks extremely gay to make you pay, regardless that it's my birthday."

"No, don't worry about it," Maka chirped, suddenly feeling in a brighter mood. "...I made my dad pay."

"Huh. I see."

Soul grunted as he mounted his motorcycle, and waited for Maka to climb on as well. He twisted the handlebar, revving up the engine to test before shooting off through the streets. It was several blocks of avoiding traffic and weirdos like this one beefed-up guy in a monster truck that had stopped beside them during a red light. He had really been looking Soul over as if he were eye candy. Soul got so freaked out he twisted the handlebar and ran right through the red light. There hadn't been any cops at the scene at the time so they had gotten away with it for the moment.

Soon they had arrived at the restaurant and were being led to their reserved seats. It was a solitary table with a red-checkered cloth over it and a single white candle floating in a glass bowl. A garland of red roses was wound around it- they seemed to be freshly cut with drops of dew clinging onto the petals. The glass caught the light from the candle and glimmered different colors of the rainbow. Soul smiled at their surroundings,and thought back on how this place reminded him very much of the dining hall back at home. He went behind Maka and pulled out her chair for her. Maka smiled with gratitude and immediately began skimming the selections of the menu.

She placed it down after a moment and folded it as she handed it back to the waiter who was coming back with their drinks in hand.

"I've decided on Chicken Alfredo and garden salad." Maka tilted her head in Soul's direction. "What about you Soul?"

"Huh? Oh, umm I'll have a burger and fries."

Maka nearly fell out of her seat, a placid smile twitching onto her face. "S-soul, this is an Italian restaurant. Indulge as much as you can. After all, my dad is the one paying for us."

Soul placed a pensive hand under his chin. "...Pasta with some cheese sticks, I guess. Oh, yeah and some garlic bread too."

Maka shook her head while smiling as she turned her body so that she was now facing her boyfriend. She had her hands caged together on her lap and her legs tucked beneath her in a very lady-like demeanor. Her weapon was so easily entertained seeing as how he was playing with his straws' paper and making it slink along the table with every drop of sprite he placed it on it. It resembled that of a white wrinkled caterpillar. Maka sighed as she watched him play.

"I'm a little worried about Stein's exam from today," she said, bemoaning the test results. "I stayed up all night making your cake so I couldn't find any time to study."

"Oh, be quiet. You know you did fine whether you studied or not. You've always been a whiz in Stein's class," Soul said, munching silently on pita bread.

Maka chewed the inside of her mouth. "But-

"No buts. Once we get home, we're playing Connect Four, munching out and watching anime."

Maka's eyes widened. "Soul, you did remember to tape my drama before we left, right?"

"Well, it may have slipped my mind-

"Soul!"

"I'm kidding! Sheesh!"

Maka let out a sigh of relief. "Tonight the new season is starting off. I can't miss it."

"Thanks again for today, though I feel like a jerk for making you do all this," Soul muttered, his face forming into a scowl momentarily.

Soul reached out across the table and clasped his hand with Maka's. He had the serenest, most sincere smile on his face as he stared into Maka's olive orbs. The light of the candle reflected off of Soul's garnet eyes, and made him appear mythical to Maka; something demonic and insane as well but at the same time mysterious and soul-stealing. Was there any wonder why she had fallen for him? Maka smiled back at him in reassurance and squeezed his hand.

"It's no problem at all."

"Then tell me, what would you like for _your_ birthday?" Soul pressed.

The meister's eyes widened. "But...my birthday's not for another four months."

Soul shrugged. "Still, I wanna get you something. Lemme guess, a book, right?"

"Umm...it doesn't matter."

Maka glanced down at her lap. Most people assumed that since she was a book worm, that's what she wanted all the time. So on her birthdays, usually, she would receive romance novels and such but what she really desired was something a bit more girly. Like maybe a necklace or something of the sort. Her heart had never allowed her to voice its inner working to anyone.

"I think it does." Soul frowned as he reached into his black jacket's pocket. He rifled through its contents until he pulled out a white box covered in silk. He held it out for Maka to take, his crimson eyes glowing with anticipation. "Well, don't just stare at it, goof. Open it."

Maka smothered her mouth with the palm of her hand. "...Soul, it's _your_ birthday. You shouldn't be getting me anything."

"But I _want _to," Soul said meaningfully. He grabbed Maka's hand in his once again and placed the box in it. "I know it's only been like three weeks since we started going out but I really wanted to do something for you."

"Soul..." Maka's eyes softened.

"Just open it already!" Soul roared.

"Eep! Okay, okay!" Maka squeaked. She flipped the lid of the pearly white box only to reveal a ring of pure sterling silver with wings shaped into it. "...It's so pretty. Can I try it on?"

The weapon shrugged, a bit of pink creeping onto his ghostly pale cheeks. "Y-yeah...go for it."

Maka squealed happily as she slipped the ring on her finger and allowed the light to catch it. How had he known? How had he known the deep desires of her heart to have something so simple and yet so womanly. The answer being simply that it was Soul; it was because he was Soul that he knew her so well, inside and out. She held the ring close to her face and gave it a chaste kiss.

"Sorry, it's not as great as your mom's ring."

"My mom's ring?"

"Yeah." Soul rolled his eyes as he pointed at the amethyst ring on Maka's left hand. "I really could've gotten you something nicer but since I haven't gone home in two years my mom is starting to cut me off on my spending. She says she won't let me keep taking money if I don't come and visit at least once in a while."

Maka felt the lump of guilt form in her throat at this. She had had no choice but to lie to him or else risk a dangerous confrontation with him. For weeks on end, she had tried in vain to get this stupid ring off of her but to no avail. A part of really wanted to tell him but she just couldn't find the heart to. She stared down at the winged ring that glistened right next to her amethyst ring as if mocking her. Her pink seashell lips formed into a thin line of irritation. If it wasn't for Jin butting in, things would be perfect between her and Soul. As she was caught in her trail of thoughts, the waiter suddenly appeared beside their table holding their plates out. He set them down in front of them, silently telling them to beckon him over should they need him.

"'Bout time. Do they want me to go on a diet or what?" Soul snorted.

Maka laughed. "You're thin enough as it is, Soul. I don't think anyone wants to put _you _on a diet."

"And what about you, miss built-like-a-stick?" The weapon pointed his fork at Maka's garden salad. "What're you doing eating salad? What happened to overindulging? The girl I go out with has to have at least _some_ meat on her. We're ordering flambe and lots of pastries for dessert, you understand?"

The meister glanced down at her body out of paranoia. Surely, she wasn't _that _thin. She couldn't afford to get some kind of eating disorder, especially like last time when she had skipped eating for a day and scared the living daylights out of Soul and all her friends. Well, indulge she would. Maka reached over and stole a cheese stick from Soul. He watched as she ripped it up and popped a piece into her mouth, chewing inaudibly as she smiled back at him satisfaction.

Soul smirked. "That's more like it."

* * *

The day had been perfect- err minus the part where Black Star and Kidd had walked in on them during the movies. Other than that, just being near Soul was over all great. They were speeding across town on Soul's motorcycle with Maka refusing to let on about what was the third and final surprise for the night. Soon they had arrived at the planetarium and Soul cast a curious glance at his girlfriend. She blushed in turn as she dismounted the motorcycle and shifted from foot to foot nervously.

"Uh umm...I didn't know if you would be into this kind of stuff but-

Soul began dragging her toward the entrance, his hand gripping her elbow and nearly making her trip with his long strides.

"Soul?"

"Let's do this."

After a moment, Maka nodded and hurried to match his way of walking. She smiled internally, even though this was more something she would like, she had really been hoping that Soul would get into it too. She wanted him to know more about the world that she lived in. They bought their tickets and went into an auditorium-like room with hundreds of red-velvet cushioned seats scattered about. Above them was a dome-shaped ceiling where the star projections would be shown. It looked like there weren't many people here tonight so they had the place practically to themselves. It wasn't long before the show began and Soul and Maka were cozying up to one another.

As they watched the many projections of stars, constellations and planets, Maka laid her head on Soul's shoulder and pecked his cheek. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her body as close to his as possible. It was surprisingly cold inside the building. Maka would point at some constellations she recognized from time to time and corrected Soul whenever he thought one constellation looked like something entirely different. He had thought the Big Dipper looked like a hobo's hand begging for money while Orion's belt looked more like a stick of gum. And here ladies and gentleman, we have Soul's breath-taking imagination and knowledge of the solar system.

"Are you bored?" Maka murmured into Soul's neck.

"Nope. I'm with you. How can I be bored?"

Maka smiled against his chest at this; feeling unbelievably touched by his words. She sat up straight when she recognized another constellation and began telling Soul stories about each of them. He paid close attention to her and even seemed interested in the outcome of each tale. They both laid back against the seats, whispering their thoughts and feelings back at one another.

Soul crossed his arms behind his head. "This kind of reminds me of when I was a kid."

"Really?"

"Yup. I was somewhat of a prince who was always trying to escape from duties that no six year old should have. I was home-schooled so I never had any friends and I had to follow a schedule that I had to abide by. The only lessons I enjoyed were piano." Soul smiled at the memory. "Though, I was compared a lot to my brother Wes, I always found comfort by escaping to the roof of my house and just laying back and counting as many stars as I could until I would fall asleep. I would get into such deep shit in the morning when one of the maids would find me asleep back there."

Maka's eyes softened. "It's not all it's cracked up to be, huh? Being wealthy, I mean."

"Well...no." Soul brushed Maka's cheek with the back of his hand absently. "I mean there were times when I thought that there was no one else who felt as shitty as I did but one day my family and I were traveling through this town. It was full of famine and poverty but there was this one family that's always gonna be engraved into my heart." He grabbed Maka's hand, squeezing it tenderly before placing it over his racing heart. "It was then that I came to the conclusion that the poor were actually a lot more happier than the rich. There were times when I would've given anything to have a family like that."

"You said they traveled overseas most of the time, right?" Maka sighed. "Reminds me a lot of my mom. I rarely get to see her ever since the divorce with my dad."

"But she still sends you those postcards, right? She's trying to let you know where she is and that she's safe."

Maka smiled. "Yeah...though I do wish she could just come home to me. And what about your brother Wes, when can I meet him?"

"One of these days...."

"Did Wes share your love of piano?" Maka whispered, her eyes watching every expression that flickered across his face.

"Wes was more of a violin expert but if you asked him to play any instrument, he could do it all," Soul said. "He was just gifted that way. Sometimes it felt like I was the inferior brother."

Maka sat upright in her seat and squeezed Soul's hand. "But Soul, you play wonderfully on the piano. The first time you played that dark melody, I felt so- so, I can't find the words to describe how I felt."

Soul cupped Maka's cheek. "But playing the piano isn't what won you over."

Maka blushed. "I still love you, though."

Her eyes grew at the word. Had she really just said that out loud? Maka gulped when Soul had gone quiet and was now staring at her. She was such a dope. How could she possibly say she loved him when they had only been going out for only three weeks? He probably wasn't on the same level as her to return the sentiment. Soul leaned over to cradle the back of her head, and kissed her firmly with a Soul-like determination- the kind of kiss that made Maka's brain want to short-circuit.

"Love, huh? Yeah...I think that pretty much sums up how I feel about you." Soul caressed her hair as he held her gently against him. "Guide me, okay? I'm still knew at all this."

Maka felt her heart flip at his words, and the heat spread from her cheeks to down her neck. She buried her face into the base of his neck and kissed his pulse tenderly.

"Don't I always?"

* * *

"Mmm...Soul," Maka groaned at feeling his warmth leave her.

Soul had dismounted his bike and was now grinning sleepily down at his girlfriend. He scooped her up into his arms and threw her over his shoulder. Maka's eyes widened, completely alert and distressed at being handled like a sack of potatoes. She squirmed in his hold as he carried her over the many flights of stairs to reach their apartment.

"Gah! Soul, put me down!"

"Quit moving around so much. You know I can see your underwear, right?"

Maka blushed and her thrashing became much more frantic. "Stop staring, you perv!"

Soul chuckled. "White, Maka? You're so boring."

"Grr! Soul, I'm warning you!"

"Oh, look...here we are." Soul smirked as he unlocked the door with his free hand and kicked the door open with his foot. "Pipe down, already. You'll wake the neighbors."

He then stood frozen at who he saw sitting on their couch. Maka tried to follow his gaze but couldn't see too well over his shoulder. Soul carefully set her down on her feet and started walking forward. They both stepped closer to find a grim-looking Spirit sitting on the couch with his chin perched on his fists. Maka worried her lower lip as she came to stand in front of her father. There was a mountain load of snacks piled up on the coffee table.

"What's going on, dad?"

Silence.

Maka sighed. "What did you come here for, dad? It's so unlike you to miss your daily visit to the carabet." She closed her eyes irritably and turned her head away from him. "Blair is probably there too."

"Well, I actually just came back from there- erm no, I mean I just came back from Stein's lab," Spirit said quickly, laughing nervously as he played with his tie. "A-hem...umm can't a father come every so often to visit his cute little girl?"

"A father can..." Maka narrowed her eyes. "But not _you_. Remember....nothing has changed," she whispered.

Spirit nodded somberly. "I know, I'm quite aware of that. I'm just glad I got my chance to prove I'm not a completely useless dad."

"Something's wrong. If there wasn't then you wouldn't be doing all this," Maka said, gesturing at the snacks.

Death Scythe chuckled under his breath, his red bangs cascading over his eyes. "You always were smart for your age, Maka." His pale blue eyes turned dull as he averted his gaze to the ceiling. "Your mother....your mother has been taken away."

At hearing these words, the technician felt her heart stop and Soul had dropped the bag of Cheetos he had been munching out on. They both stared wide-eyed at the man who held a life-less expression. Maka seemed to be having trouble breathing at the moment as she planted her hand over her mouth. It couldn't be true. Why would anyone take her mother?

"Where is my mom?!" she cried.

By now, Soul had knocked himself out of his stupor and had lept to his feet. He placed his hands on Maka's shoulders, trying to get her to calm down. Spirit gazed at them half-heartedly across the table, though slowly, he began to stand up. He shoved a fist into his pocket as he leaned on one hip and regarding them silently.

Spirit sighed. "I wish I knew. The only thing left in her room was this note. I came here to inquire if you knew what it meant."

He placed the letter on top of the table for Maka to take. She snatched it away, rapidly unfolding it and scanning its contents. Her eyes went wide at what was written. They rolled to the back of her head and she felt the ground tilt beneath her.

"Maka!"

Soul's arms reached out and caught her, pulling her tightly against him. His garnet eyes switched to the letter on the table, and quickly smoothed it out with one hand and brought it closer to read. He set his jaw tight at the haunting words written in disturbing shade of red that resembled blood.

**The groom placed the wedding band on the bride's hand. Now they would be forever united.**

* * *

There had been tears...of course. Maka trembled as she curled up against her bed, still having worn the same clothes from the day before. There was only a sting in her heart that was slowly numbing her body. Not a wink of sleep. She had been put under house arrest by her father and Shinigami-sama who feared for her life. Now, her father and Soul were currently guarding the apartment. Spirit and Soul had tried to talk to her but she was beyond any help. She pressed her face into her pillow as she crushed the note in her hand. It could've only been one person and one person only; the most obvious, Jin. How she despised him for igniting such feelings of hatred that even she hadn't been aware of.

During the last two days, she hadn't left her room, not that she could anyway. She needed to think...she needed to be alone. Maka slipped under the covers and felt her breath come out in white clouds. It was so cold. She had turned off her fan yet it was bone-chillingly freezing in here. Peeking out from beneath her bedsheets, her eyes widened when she saw her glass balcony doors were wide open. Soul? Had he come in to see her?

Maka jolted upright and snapped her neck this way and that. There was no one...at least no one in place sight. She quickly brushed her tears away, momentarily.

"Boo!"

She shrieked when something suddenly pounced on her. She pressed her hands to push him away but a hand curled around her wrist, forcing her to meet eyes with the intruder; it was Soul after all. He grinned at her as he sat at the edge of her bed. His hand gently moved from her wrist to hold her cheek.

"I haven't seen you all day...and we live in the same apartment. That's just sad, isn't it?" he murmured.

Maka blinked and bit her lip. "Sh-shouldn't you be keeping watch with my dad in the living room? Soul, I need to be alone right now. I'm really worried about my mom."

Soul brought up a finger up to her lips, a kind smile gracing his features. "She's fine."

"How do you know?" Maka accused.

"I just do." Soul reached over and pecked her forehead. "Because...I'm the guy that knows everything, remember?"

At this, Maka couldn't help but smile a little bit. She shook her head somewhat; so much ego in one guy. She placed her hand on his cheek and gave him a look of apology. Soul one-arm shrugged and quickly brought her into his arms, his hands sliding up her back and holding her in place. Maka buried her face against his chest, feeling her heart beating in time with his. Just being near Soul made her feel at ease. She strongly wanted to believe her mother was alright and hearing Soul say those things made her want to believe him all the more.

Soul pulled away enough so that he was now staring into her eyes. He had a suggestive look on his face that made Maka pull away from him. She gave him an annoyed look and tried scooting away from his grabby hands.

"This really isn't the time for that and you know it. I thought you understood me clearly when I said I wasn't ready. This is going against everything you-

Soul held Maka's face in both of his hands. "Maka...you talk too much. It'll make you forget everything, I promise."

"No," Maka said firmly, planting her hands on his chest. "This really isn't like you, Soul. I think you should either go back to your room or help my father keep watch."

A pair of strong hands pinned her down and ripped the covers off her. Olive green eyes stared up in wonder at the snowy-haired guy now crawling over her. He buried his face into her neck and inhaled her scent. His hand moved along her arm and to her spaghetti strap and yanked it down. Maka struggled against him but once his mouth was over hers', it made her mind go blank. She wrapped her arms around him and let him wrap one of her legs around his waist. Soul growled approvingly into her mouth before dipping down and kissed her neck feverishly.

Maka arched her back and moaned, feeling her face flush from shame and something else. Maybe she did want this...or at least a distraction; a way out from all this chaos and insanity. She reached up and tugged off his shirt, kissing back just as fiercely. His sharp teeth cut her lip and even that seemed pleasurable. Just as Soul was sliding her shirt up her belly, there was something heard at the window. Both flushed teens snapped their necks at the sound.

A dark silhouette was seen crouched down on the balcony railing with the a sliver of the moon appearing through the rolling clouds in the distance. It gave the premonition of rain that was bound to come pouring down soon enough. The figure lept down and stepped forward into the dim light. Maka clamped a hand over her mouth as her eyes grew wide at what she had just witnessed. Soul. And he looked non-too happy about the Soul that was straddling her waist and had his hand half-way up her blouse. Maka blushed as she hastily pulled away from him, and readjusted her clothes.

She watched as both Souls watched each other from their respective places. The Soul standing in front of her curtained balcony looked at her out of the corner of his eye in disdain. Maka cringed at the natural red glow-in-the-dark light of his eyes, and stepped backward until her back had hit the door.

"S-Soul? Which one of you is it?"

The Soul from the bed jumped off and immediately made a beeline toward her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eye.

"Don't be stupid. Obviously it's me."

Maka pushed against his chest hard away from her. "Both of you. Transform your arm into a scythe and then I'll know who's the real Soul."

She observed as both Souls glared at one another. The Soul standing near the balcony closed his eyes, and heaved a sigh as he transformed apart of his arm into a scythe. Maka's eyes bulged out when the Soul standing closest to her did likewise. They both turned to her expectantly, and she felt the floor tilt beneath her. She slowly sank to her knees from the shock, trying really hard to clear the lump in her throat in order to speak properly again.

"T-tell me something only the real Soul would know."

They both seemed to be pondering when suddenly the one on the balcony fixed his gaze on her. "Obviously it's me, stupid. The only thing I regret from walking in on this whole scene is watching how this guy got further than I ever did. Not that I'd be interested in your double As anyway," Soul said spitefully.

An angry mark suddenly appeared on the side of Maka's face, and suddenly a large book materialized in her hand. With one swipe, she smacked Soul- the real Soul's head with all the strength she could muster. Soul grimaced as he touched the bump that was starting to form and glowered at Maka who merely showed him her tongue. She suddenly stiffened up when she remembered the Soul behind her. If this Soul standing in front of her was the real one then the one behind her had to be Jin....he had her mother.

"Argh! Don't talk about Maka that way!"

Maka gasped as Jin started charging at them, but was pushed out of the way by Soul. Her eyes dilated in horror when Jin and Soul went tumbling off of her balcony. She dashed toward the railing and inclined her head to see where they had fallen. She screamed when she felt a hand wrap around her ankle.

Glancing down, she saw Soul trying to get her attention while Jin was turning back to his original form. Soul glared down at Jin holding onto his ankle, and attempted to swing his body back and forth in order to get him to let go.

"Ugh! Let go, Akabara!" Soul shouted.

"Soul!"

Maka dove forward in an attempt to pull Soul upward, feeling a bead of sweat form at the back of her neck. Her eyes locked with Soul's, giving him a silent apology for everything as she gave one swift tug and Soul suddenly tumbled onto her. He braced himself on his hands and knees so he wouldn't crush her under all his weight.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Soul gave her a sour look. "I'll get back at you for that later."

They both turned at the sound of metal clashing and saw Jin crouched down on the railing. He had a pensive gloved hand on his chin as he stared at them. Soul climbed off of Maka and helped her up, instantly standing in a protective stance before her. He glared at Jin and his arm transformed into a part of his scythe. Jin jumped down simply pushing aside his scythe with the tip of his gloved finger, not caring when it pierced through and drew a drop of blood. He had a confident smirk about him- a look that Soul didn't like one bit.

Jin half-smiled. "Did she ever tell you where she got that amethyst ring?"

"What?" Soul growled. He glared over his shoulder at Maka who flinched upon eye contact. "You said your mom gave you that ring."

"And also," Jin said smugly. "Take a good look at which finger it's on."

Soul refused to give Jin his back for an open attack but simply allowed his eyes to lower to Maka's hand. His eyes widened...it was on her ring finger.

"What the hell is this? Is there something you wanna tell me, Maka?" Soul asked, turning his gaze back to Jin.

"Ah...umm Soul, listen..." Maka paused, biting her lip. "I-I just couldn't tell you. We were already getting really close so I didn't want to ruin it between us when _we_ are only just beginning. I can't take it off. I swear I did not accept this ring willingly. "

Soul nodded ever so slightly. "Alright...I believe you. That's why I'm going to kill this guy!"

Every last shred of composure he had was thrown out the window as he lunged toward Jin who began pulling his naginata out of his hand and crossed blades with Soul. Maka cried out in frustration as she ran back into her room to get out her cape and slipped on a pair of Vans in her hurry. She gasped when she saw her father tied up on the couch and unconscious. The Maka doll he was holding in his mouth made her roll her eyes and ran out of the apartment. She glanced up only to see that they had taken their fight onto the rooftops. She took off running after them, and lept off the many stairs it took to get to the ground level. The sound of metal clashing against one another rang through her ears as well the sound of chaos being brought upon Death City the further Soul and Jin brought their fight into.

Soul would not be able to fight alone without her; a weapon was practically defenseless without a meister. If she didn't hurry, Jin just might very well kill him. Maka felt herself run out of breath as she ran through the streets like a wild child. The streetlamps flickered on and off eerily and there was hardly a car in sight. Only the creepy-smiling moon was gazing down at her; barely a sliver of it was showing through the ghostly clouds hovering over the city. Maka's form was shown to have blue sheen now, and she seemed just a blur to random passerby. Her cheeks were flushed from exertion, and she felt herself bite her lower lip in worry at the thought of not making it in time.

She glanced up to see Soul tumbling backward off of a building, but not before grabbing Jin into a headlock. A large cloud of dirt sprang up from where they landed and thousands of pieces of glass and debris scattered everywhere. Maka picked up speed, feeling her heart jump into her throat and her stomach drop. With a swish of her cape, she all but sprinted over to the warehouse they had fallen through. Maka pressed the button to open up the garage and she walked inside, out of breath and fear rolling off of her shoulders.

The night air had suddenly turned very warm. The sky just couldn't seem to make up it's mind of whether or not it should rain. Maka ducked her head when a brick came flying at her. A whole bunch of crates fell forward and she managed to roll out of the way in time. She could just make out the flailing figures of Soul and Jin having it out in the center of the warehouse where a dim light shone above where they had crashed through. Maka cursed under her breath and began running toward them. Soul turned his neck sharply in her direction upon seeing a flash of black charging at them.

"Get out of the way!"

Maka glared at him. "Don't be stupid! You can't find without your meister!"

"He's right, Maka," Jin drawled as his fingers absently ran up and down the blade of his naginata. "You'll be much safer where you are. I'll come and claim you once I'm finished picking up the trash."

"You're both complete idiots! This isn't even a fair fight!"

Soul took advantage of Jin's distraction and rammed his scythed arm through Jin's arm, and pulled out sharply with an audible rip of flesh and bone. Jin glanced down at his injury and turned his head ever so slowly to glance at Soul. A tiny smirk played at his pale lips as he tenderly touched the hole in his arm.

"...You know, I was gonna offer you to call upon another meister to wield you but that just went out the window right along with my arm." Jin sighed. "No matter. One arm alone is all it'll take to finish you off, Soul Eater."

Jin outstretched his mobile arm and positioned his naginata in a fighting position. His eyes held pure blood lust, the look of a man who had had blood stained on his hands an endless amount of times and could never seem to wash it all off. He made a gesture for Soul to come at him, and after one final glance at Maka, he murmured, "I won't show any mercy. Face it. The ring has us bound. The only way she'll be able to part with it is if she dies," Jin said eerily, a smirk set firmly in place.

Soul let out a low growl from the back of his throat, his chest heaving from the numerous cuts and bruises that were forming along his cheeks, arms, legs. He stood his ground and formed a stance with his scythe arm. Jin '_hmph'_ed as he lept forward, naginata at the ready. Soul deflected his move and sent him flying backward. Jin bounced off the wall with his feet, flipping forward and propelled his naginata above his head in frighteningly rapid movements. Within the blink of an eye, he had passed Soul and slashed his side. Soul grimaced as his hand flew to the flesh wound that was quickly dripping ruby.

"She has a mind to decide something like that." Soul let out guttural scream as he pierced his own scythe into his skin, and splattered Jin in his own blood. It left him temporarily blind and left him wide open for Soul to attack. "She's flat with zero sex-appeal, she's a bookworm, she hates feeling weak. What the hell do you wanna do with a girl like that?!"

Soul took a swipe below his chin before giving a swift kick to the back of his neck. Jin had fallen to his knees and vomited a puddle of his own blood. His blue bangs shadowed his eyes as he steadied himself against his naginata. He slowly rose back to his feet, his body starting to convulse when a large pair of bat wings sprouted from his back and his eyes turned a glowing blood red. His unruly blue hair began growing until it nearly reached his waist. Soul felt his heart thump wildly against his ribcage, and had to fight with himself to stand his ground. He had his scythe arm spread out in front of him just waiting for the beast to make its move.

"You are not in any position to complain about women," Jin hissed. The blade of the naginata grew larger and the metal curved and twisted around and the now turned black blade as well as the hand wielding it. "Soul, I don't think you understand just how much Maka is out of your league and how much danger you're putting her in by allowing her to be so close to you. You can feel it, right? Even though you've managed to control the black blood, you hunger to eat Maka's soul, don't you?"

"Shut up!"

Both weapons crossed blades and Soul pushed him off only to have Jin take a swipe at him. A swipe was all it took for Soul to tumble back over a dozen crates. They crashed down upon him, leaving a smirking Jin and a distressed Maka gawking at the scene. They watched the crates being pushed aside after a moment, as well as a shaking Soul rising up to his feet and wiping the blood off his calloused lip.

Jin narrowed his eyes. "Just give it up, why don't you? I'm done playing around with you. If you take the next hit of my naginata, your spirit will be broken."

Soul coughed blood onto his hand, and gave a look of disdain upon seeing the black blood starting to resurface. He closed his eyes tightly and crunched his hands into fists. No, this time he wouldn't ask for help from the demon. Even if his life was truly in danger of ending....he would not die. This was a battle he had to win and the thought of losing alone made his soul want to crumble up already. Soul locked gazes with Maka over Jin's shoulder and gave her a weak half-smile.

"I'm not gonna let you get the best of me. Show me what you've got."

Jin glanced down at his immobile left arm and allowed his wing to stretch out in front of him. Within the blink of an eye, the arm was healed right up without so much as a scratch on it. Jin nodded at their bewildered reactions and held the naginata in both hands as he began propelling them over his head in sweeping, circular motions.

"One Attack. One Minute. One Life," Jin murmured. "That's all it takes."

Even Soul figured it would be useless, he summoned up another two more scythe parts- one on his other arm and one at the back of his neck. He felt his resonance calling out- no, begging to be joined with Maka's but he had to shrug it off and face Jin. If only he could sync up with her and go Demon Hunter on Jin's ass but if he were to resort to that, he wouldn't be fighting with his own power and would therefore only prove Jin's words of him being unworthy of Maka.

**"Howling Jackal- Cry of Insanity!"**Jin yelled at the top of his lungs.

He and Soul ran at each other at the same time and prepared for was to be largest burst of power that shook the very core of Death City. Jin's attack released a purple jackal-like soul with demon wings that ran right through him and tore his soul out with its bare teeth. Soul's eyes dilated and went dull as he sank to his knees from the sheer shock. He fell over on his side, his lungs struggling to breathe without a soul inhabiting his body. Soul forced himself into a sitting position, and tried his best to focus his blurring vision on the steadily approaching Jin.

Jin stared down at Soul as if he had just been an insignificant bug he had just squashed. "What did I tell you? You should've quit while you were ahead. Now as we agreed, I get to claim my prize."

He snapped his fingers and Maka appeared beside him dressed in a black wedding dress that greatly resembled the dress she wore in Soul's mind. Maka gasped as she saw the outfit she was wearing, and felt herself begin to tear up at the sight of Soul's torn up body. She sank to her knees and took his face in her hands.

"Fight it...fight it." Maka whispered, her eyes brimming with tears threatening to be released. She reached out and pressed her lips softly against Soul's. "Your soul lives within me not him."

"Then are we to make some kind of agreement here?" Jin asked as he stepped next to Maka.

"Save him..." she murmured, her eyes shadowed by her bangs. "Don't you dare let him die!"

Maka glared at him with all the power she could muster but all she received from Jin was a smile. He placed a hand on top of her head and ruffled her hair.

"Only if you swear not to escape this marriage. Though shalt be faithful to thy husband. And even if I do restore his quickly fading soul, with the injuries he has, there's no sure chance that he will live," Jin said.

"Soul _will_ live. You make sure of that or I won't give myself to you."

Jin chucked her chin up and gave her a smile full of desire. "You're so full of spirit. Do you promise to give yourself to me if I give him back his soul?"

"Yes, just do it!"

"All of you?" he whispered huskily.

Maka hesitated but as she watched Soul's near lifeless body lay there, she cupped her mouth with her hands and nodded vigorously. Jin snapped his fingers and his jackal sprung back up on its heels and ran right through Soul. With a swing of it's purple tail, it was back sitting obediently beside its master. Soul's chest heaved up and down which Maka took as a good sign. Just as she reached out to touch his face to reassure herself, Jin caught her around the waist and pulled her fully against him.

"You're coming with me now."

With a snap of his fingers, they had disappeared within a cyclone of darkness, leaving Soul lying vulnerable on the cold ground with a demon whispering sweet promises of revenge in his ear. It was then that the sky had made its final decision; it would rain. Like the gentle hum of a lullaby, it began drizzle over Soul's near lifeless body through the opening overhead.

**A/N: Whoah. Been a while since I wrote that much. ^_^ The story is almost done you guys. I'm thinking either the next chapter or the chapter after that will be the final conclusion. Join me next time so that we can see Soul's comeback and how Maka manages to fend off Jin for the time being. Don't forget to R/R for me if you want a chapter uploaded as soon as possible!**


End file.
